Track and Feels
by thomaspheasant
Summary: Dipper is now going to the same high school with Wendy as a freshman. But he hasn't gotten as close to Wendy as he has wanted. But with a turn of events at the beginning of spring quarter, he is pushed to be a part of the track team. Just how close will Dipper get with his first crush or will he unexpectedly end up getting close with someone else? Harem...For my fans!
1. Chapter 1

**Track and Feels**

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

Some years have passed and Dipper's wish has finally come true. He entered high school. But not just any high school; Gravity Falls High. The same high school Wendy is going to!

After much begging and debate, Dipper had finally convinced his parents to allow him to start high school in Gravity Falls. But of course he wasn't going alone.

Mabel was an obvious package that followed him like a puppy to its owner. She wasn't going to let her cute bro-bro take on all that high school drama by himself that she's always heard about and seen on tv.

So the two had permanently moved to the shack with Stanley to start their high school days.

…

Dipper woke up to an annoying alarm clock that he slowly went to turn off. He was now sleeping in the old guest bedroom as Mabel was given the attic. As he got up, he grabbed a pair of old jeans that he threw on the floor from yesterday. He put them on, then he went to grab a clean tshirt from his closet.

He didn't bother with his hair since it was naturally thick and messy. In the old days, he would have covered it with his old pine tree hat, but since entering high school he's gotten over his nervousness of his birthmark so he never needed to wear it anymore.

Dipper looked over himself in the mirror. He definitely didn't look like the dipper back during that first summer anymore. Puberty had been good to him. He didn't have abs, but his stomach was nice and slender. He grew taller than Mabel and was about 5'10 with all the other guys his age. But Wendy still grew, making him still shorter than her by three inches.

All his baby fat was gone and his noodle arms now had some meat on them from taking up boxing to work out. He was definitely one of the cuter guys at school now. Though girls still didn't notice him much. Probably because of his nervous personality and his natural skill of blending in. Something that Mabel had tried to fix time and time again since she was his complete opposite. But she failed and said that Dipper was the only one who could force the change.

"Come on! Today's the day! Today you will ask Wendy to go on a date!" Dipper stated as he tried to pep talk himself in the mirror.

It was already the ending of winter quarter, Dipper easily fit in with Wendy's group of friends at the beginning of school. But he never really made any of his own. If he wasn't studying like the good student he was, he was either hanging out with Wendy and her friends or trying to admit his feelings to her. But here he was two school quarters later, with the same relationship he had with her since that first summer. Not that it was all his fault.

Dipper didn't realize how popular Wendy really was until he entered the same school. She had horny guys that were always around her and asking her out. But her answer was always the same. "No". Nobody really knew what type of guy she liked, but suddenly having a clinging freshman around who was spoiled by her, really pissed a few of them off. Including Dipper's arch enemy, Robbie.

Yep Robbie was one of the few guys that actually had a chance to date Wendy. But after realizing how much of a jerk he can be sometimes, especially to Dipper, she decided to break up with him. She hasn't dated anyone since.

Dipper stepped outside as he left for school early. It was chilly but he enjoyed the cold. All the snow had melted and it was starting to smell like spring already even though it was still a few weeks away.

Dipper made it into town and was about to turn around a corner when, BAM!

Dipper felt the sudden pain that rushed to his head after he hit the ground.

"Ok…that hurt!" he muttered as he realized there was a soft weight keeping him from getting up.

 _"Wait…Soft?"_ Dipper thought

Dipper opened his eyes to see his redhead crush Wendy sitting on top of him also holding her head to the surprise pain.

Upon realizing who she ran into she apologized, "Oh Dipper! I'm so sorry! Usually nobody's up yet." She got up and then gave her hand to help Dipper up, which he graciously took.

"It's ok, but why were you in such a hurry? Did something happen?" Dipper asked

"No nothing happened, I was just practicing for Track."

"Track?"

"Ya, track! As in track and field? You know the spring sport?" Wendy said

"Sorry, I've never gotten into sports…The only thing I've ever done that could be considered a sport is boxing." Dipper said. But he didn't say _I'm not the best at it, that I only do it to work out, and that I never do it in front of people._

"But why would you be practicing for track?" Dipper asked

"I guess you don't know since you're a freshman, but I've been in track since entering high school. In fact, I'm the best and hold a couple school records!" She stated proudly.

 _"Well she does have long legs. I guess it shouldn't surprise me."_ he thought

But somehow Dipper ended up starring at her beautiful legs. Dipper only snapped out of it when Wendy intervened.

She snapped her fingers in front of his face and said, "Hey…What exactly are you starring at?"

Of course she said this full knowing that Dipper was staring at her long legs, so her face was pink in embarrassment as she asked.

Dipper thought this was way too cute! Taking another look at her, he just realized she was wearing tightly fitted under armor for the chilly morning, which showed off her nice, sleek, womanly curves.

Wendy snapped her fingers again while catching Dipper staring again.

"Dipper it's really embarrassing when you stare at me like that." She said shyly as she looked away from a frantic Dipper.

"I-I'm s-sorry Wendy! I'm just…tired."

"Well anyways…" Wendy said trying to change the subject.

"Tryouts are today, though I already know I'm getting in. So you should come after school and check it out!" suggested Wendy

"Sounds fun." Dipper said with a smile.

"Ok, but I have to run back home and get my stuff for school. I'll see you in a couple hours?" She said as she began running down the street.

Dipper watched her run off into the distance. Her hips moved back and forth as she ran.

 _"Man she has a cute butt…"_ he thought.

 **Author Notes: So what do you think of it so far? How do you think going to the track tryouts will play for Dipper? I guess you will have to wait and see!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Saved!**

After realizing that this morning was the perfect opportunity to ask Wendy out, Dipper was slightly depressed in not realizing and taking the opportunity.

His backpack felt a lot heavier today as he walked to all his classes. Though he was a freshman he was already taking junior classes, and the seven classes were ones that even seniors didn't want to take. Such as Advanced Physics, Pre-Calculus 3, Web Design 2, and Programming 1. The other classes were ones he took so he could be with Mabel. Like Art, Home Economics, and P.E.

Each of his advanced classes came with a book and so did Home Economics. Art didn't have one but being unimaginative, he grabbed a couple books to help himself out. Unlike him, art was where Mabel shined and though she tried to help her uncreative brother, he thought of himself as a lost cause.

As soon as classes where over for the day, Dipper put on his heavy backpack and headed for the track field. But before he was able to leave the school, he met with his adoring twin sister.

"Hey Bro-bro! Where you headed?" Mabel asked

"Oh hey, Mabies. I'm heading to the track field. Wendy invited me to check it out since there was tryouts today."

"What a cawinkadink! I was heading over to see Pacifica! Her cheerleader practice should be over."

We decided to head over together. I remembered a time when all Pacifica and Mabel did was pick on each other. But now they were the best of friends, and moving to Gravity Falls only made that bond stronger for them. Though I didn't know what Pacifica thought of me since she still picked on me at times. But I enjoyed her company when she came to hang with Mabel.

As we reached the track field we could pick her out of the crowd like nothing. Her blonde hair was so recognizable. She was sitting at the top of the high bleachers. About 20 feet high if you walked behind it. Why they needed so many bleachers at a track field I wouldn't know.

 _"_ _Do that many people watch track and field? Is it really that popular?"_ he thought

Mabel screamed out to Pacifica who then spotted us and waved Mabel over to join her.

"I'm going over to see Pacifica!" Mabel said back to me

"Ok, just don't play on the bleachers ok?" Dipper said

"And why would I do that? I'm not a kid anymore."

"Mabel!" Dipper answered

"But they're like a giant Jungle Jim!... ok I won't." Mabel confessed

She then ran off in Pacifica's direction.

Dipper then looked around and easily found his red haired crush that was also recognizable.

She was on the track field, yet again surrounded by guys. Though she seemed a bit annoyed as she was trying to get to some of her track girl friends.

Dipper walked up to the concrete he knew as polyurethane. An all-weather synthetic surface made to increase the grip under your feet in any and all weather. For a sport that deals with running, it made sense for it to be used in a place like this. At least that's what he thought, though he's never set foot on it before.

So taking the chance, he did. He took a step and kicked into the surface to get a feel for the friction under his feet. He then looked at the separated white lines and followed them down the track until he reached what seemed to be the beginning.

Everyone must have been taking a break because nobody was running on the track at this time. Except for some joggers who were probably warming up.

"Hey little man! Didn't think I'd see you here?"

Dipper looked over to see Tambry sitting at a table on the edge of the track. The table had a laptop that was hooked to a camera.

"Hey Tambry, it's been a while. I didn't know you were doing track?"

"I'm not in track. Wendy just convinced me to be the tech geek for the team. I record how fast everyone runs to see if they beat their times or make any adjustments."

"Sounds simple enough." I said

"Ya except it's sooo boring! I'm always by myself doing this. And it being a tryout day only makes it worse. I'm just checking to see if anyone who tried out last year has gotten better or if any newbies have shown any skill. But so far, nothing. Looks like we'll have the same team as last year."

"Hey, it's an important job! Without you, how would the newbies get a chance with all the jerk jocks around?" Dipper said as he spotted Robbie in the distance picking on a freshman.

 _"_ _I can't believe he's in track too?"_ Dipper thought

Tambry looked to where I was looking and agreed.

"So you here to try out?" Tambry asked

"M-Me?!...No no, Wendy just invited me to see what this was all about." Dipper said nervously

"That's too bad, the guys here are cute but are complete horny assholes. It would be nice to have someone decent to talk to… Wait! If you're not joining track, maybe you could help me! We get paid for our time and it goes towards our credits. Plus you'd get to hang with me and Wendy after school every day."

Dipper thought about the enticing offer. It could be a nudge to get closer to Wendy if he was somehow affiliated with the track team.

"Alright… Just give me till tomorrow to think about it." He answered

"Hey Dip! Glad to see you made it!"

Dipper looked behind himself to find Wendy who finally got the guys off her back and came to join the conversation.

"Guess what Wendy! Dipper might help with my job and be a part of helping the track team!" Tambry blurted.

"That would be a lot of help! As team captain I've been putting a lot of pressure on Tambry and I'm afraid the work load is too much for her." Wendy said teasing sarcastically.

"Hey even Dipper said what I do is important!" Tambry argued

"Besides if he wants to be a part of the track team, why doesn't he just try out?" Wendy asked

Wendy and Tambry both looked to Dipper who was nervously rubbing the back of his neck and readjusting his heavy backpack.

"I've never been good with crowds so I've always stayed away from sports…" Dipper confessed

Wendy looked at Dipper disappointed. She would have liked her little man to be a part of track too.

"Speaking of crowds, do they really need that much bleacher for track and field?" Dipper asked trying to change the subject.

"Yea! The whole thing is filled to the brim! Track and field is super popular in Gravity Falls." Wendy said

"Only because half of them are placing bets like they would do at horse races!" Tambry argued.

"Either way it helps with the track budget! We get more money than the football team now!" Wendy said cheerfully

"You really love track don't you Wendy…" Dipper said to her enthusiasm

Wendy blushed, which surprised Tambry and got the attention of some of the track guys that were still watching her. Nobody has seen Wendy blush, and to do it because of a freshman was already a surprise.

I looked over to the other guys which included Robbie who were all giving me a deadly glare.

My nervousness was coming back as I gripped the handles of my backpack tightly, but all of it disappeared when he heard a familiar scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH! DIPPER!"

He looked to the bleachers to see Mabel screaming for him as she was holding on to Pacifica for dear life as she was hanging from the 20ft bleachers. Mabel looked like she was about to fall with her as she held on to Pacifica, but thankfully a couple cheer leaders grabbed on to Mabel to keep her from falling too, but they weren't enough to pull Pacifica back up.

Everyone was in shock as the scream caught everybody's attention, but before anyone could react, their view went to the freshman who blew past Wendy and Tambry in what seemed like a flash. Mabels grip slipped dropping Pacifica, but in mere moments, Dipper made it to the bleachers and slid on his back to safely catch Pacifica before she was seriously injured.

He took deep breaths as he laid there holding Pacifica. Pacifica was just shocked and blushed in the arms of her savior.

"*pant* *pant* AND *pant* Saved!" Dipper said as he was still trying to catch his breath.

Dipper lifted Pacifica off of him and placed her on the ground next to him.

"You ok?" Dipper asked

Pacifica couldn't say anything but nodded to answer, her face still flustered in a pink tone.

They were soon joined by Mabel, the cheer leader squad, and the whole track team who witnessed Dipper's heroics.

"Paz are you ok!" Mabel yelled as she ran to hug her friend.

"Mabel what did I tell you about playing on the bleachers!" Dipper yelled as glared at her.

"It wasn't like that! Pacifica slipped and there was nothing to grab onto!" Mabel defended

Dipper looked up at the old bleachers and noticed areas where there was no railings, specifically at the top where it was definitely needed.

Dipper then looked back down at Pacifica and took a look at her ankles. One looked like it was sprained and was starting to become puffy.

"Looks like you twisted your ankle on the way down. Guess no cheer leading for at least a week for you." Dipper teased at Pacifica.

Dipper slowly got up from the ground. His butt hurt from scraping on the polyurethane as he slid to the rescue.

He looked to Wendy who was still in disbelief as she looked at him. For reasons that he didn't understand. Everyone on the track team and cheer leader squad was staring at him too.

Becoming nervous and uncomfortable noticing all the eyes on him, he spoke to Wendy.

"Hey Wendy, can you take my backpack, I'm going to take Pacifica to the nurse's office."

"What?… Oh ya! I'll hold onto it for you."

Dipper noticed Wendy was kind of out of it, like she was deep in thought or something.

He lugged off his backpack and was about to hand it to Wendy when everyone heard a sudden rip.

Dipper looked down to see that his large heavy books from his classes had ripped through his bag.

"Great… the friction from sliding must have weakened it." Dipper said in disappointment.

With everyone looking down at the books, Wendy asked, "Dipper, you were wearing this when you ran? It must have been at least an extra 30 pounds with all of these."

"Ya, that sounds about right. I was stupid, I should have dropped my bag before I took off. I could have made it here a lot quicker."

Saying that made all of the track team start quietly mumbling to each other. Dipper couldn't figure out what the big deal was. Wendy and Tambry were still giving him that look of disbelief. It was kind of getting annoying.

"Never mind I'll just pick them up later." Dipper said exhausted

He then went and picked up Pacifica, princess style, which got all the cheer leaders squealing to each other. Including Mabel of course.

Pacifica was embarrassed but didn't fight Dipper to put her down. The truth was she secretly liked it.

Looking at Pacifica in his arms he realized how small Pacifica was still and how light she was. That with including her being in her cheerleader outfit made him blush a little. But he began to carry her off towards the school.

After watching Dipper walk off with Pacifica, Wendy looked to Tambry.

"Tell me you got that on tape!" Wendy stated

"Girl you know I did! He ran right in front of the camera!" yelled Tambry

"Well what are we waiting for? Figure out what his time was!"

Mabel just looked at Wendy and Tambry, confused on the conversation they were having.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Run Again**

Wendy waited anxiously as Tambry was at the laptop typing at the computer and calculating.

The coach had just arrived and in being told what occurred, he joined Tambry to rewatch and calculate the video.

Some of the fastest runners on the team and anyone else who wanted to know about the miracle was with Wendy waiting for them to say something. Anything. God the tension was killing us.

"Well… What was it?!"

Tambry and the coach looked at each other and then at me. The crowd waited patiently for them to answer.

"Dipper is amazing Wendy…" Tambry said almost like she was talking to herself.

"He tied your school record for the 50 meter dash… And if he kept that pace, he would have broken our record for the 100 meter!"

Everyone except Wendy dispersed from the crowd to tell their friends or anyone within earshot the news.

Wendy still couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"But we can't prove if he did break the 100 meter because he went off camera by that time to headed for the bleachers to save Pacifica. But if he was able to keep that pace…" Tambry said

"But you watched it Tambry… if anything it looked like his pace was _increasing_. Not steady or decreasing." The coach said

"But how could his speed be increasing?! He was already moving so fast!" Wendy questioned

"I don't know, but he's the real deal. Let's not forget he was wearing those baggy jeans and a backpack full of books to boot! Which could mean he's even faster than what we recorded." The coach said.

"I don't get what the big deal is? Did he really do something so amazing?" someone said.

Wendy looked behind her to see Mabel is the one who asked the question.

"Mabel how is your brother so fast?" Wendy asked

"He's always been fast… Or at least he had to be." Mabel answered

"What do you mean?" Tambry asked

"…You didn't here this from me, but… Dipper was never really popular when it came to school. He always attracted the worse kinds of people. If he was to survive through school, he always had to be quicker than the classmates that were trying to catch him. Then as we got older, athletes that knew him started picking on him so he had to be even quicker to escape their grasp. By that time, we came to Gravity Falls and were running for dear life from the creatures in the forest. Actually now that I think of it, the only time I can remember when he wasn't running was probably these past two quarters of our freshman year of Gravity Falls High. Things finally calmed down for him. Probably because he has such cute friends here that nobody wants to piss off!"

Tambry and Wendy blushed. But they never knew that Dipper had such a rough past. But such a past made him fast, which for track was a great talent.

"It's probably also the reason why he took up boxing too. He probably didn't want a repeat of the past happening here. It could also be because he's anxious…" Mabel said.

"Anxious?" Wendy questioned

"Ya, as his twin, I can tell he's been really anxious lately. Getting up early and leaving at the crack of dawn. Going to the gym to box until he gets hungry and comes home late."

"Think about it…" the coach answered.

"He's had to build up all that testosterone and energy to keep up the pace throughout the years. Now when he's finally left alone, all that stored energy is starting to drive him crazy. He can't sit still, which made him turn to boxing as something to burn it all off. And he gets up early because he's not able to completely burn off all that energy."

"Then it would be a benefit to him if we had him join the track team right? Which would be a benefit to us giving us a new ace in the hole!"

"I think it would be hard to convince him… As I said, he really hasn't had any good experiences with athletes or even teammates for that matter. It's why he keeps away from sports and always goes off on his own." Mabel said

"Either way! I want to see what he can really do! Wendy as her friend try to convince him to run again when he gets back. And Tambry, get that footage of him!" the coach then left without another word leaving everything to them.

"But go easy on him or you might scare him away!" Mabel said as she started to walk her way back to the school.

Wendy and Tambry picked up Dippers books and set them on the table next to the laptop. They then waited for his return, which was much later when everybody had gone and left the track field. They were just about to give up when they saw Dipper walking towards them in the distance.

When he finally reached them, he said, "Wow you girls are still here? I was sure that everybody would have left by now…"

"What do you mean?" Wendy asked

"Well after I saved Pacifica, everyone started to look at me funny. Mostly the people from the track team. So I tried to avoid everybody so it wouldn't be so awkward when I came to get my books."

"But Dipper, everyone on the track team left two hours ago." Exclaimed Tambry

"I know I was going to come then, but those cheerleaders suddenly started to chase me around school and I just lost them."

"Cheerleaders?" Wendy questioned

"Ya I saw them running towards me while crying out my name, so I bailed."

Tambry and Wendy looked at each other then back at Dipper. "Why would you do that?" Wendy asked

"Well I could only think they were out to get me for some reason. Though I can't think of what I did wrong. Why else would a group of cheer leaders chase after me?"

Wendy and Tambry giggled at Dipper. He was so clueless to what just happened today.

"But anyway, were you girls waiting for me? I could have gotten my books myself. I don't think anyone would have stolen them?"

"Actually Dipper…we have a favor to ask." Tambry said

"What's up?"

"We want you to sprint again. This time staying on the track for a 100 meters. The same distance you ran to save Pacifica."

"Why?" Dipper said in an untrusting tone.

"We just want to find out something. Please Dipper! Please!" Wendy begged

It must have been important because Dipper never saw Wendy beg before. It was kinda cute actually. So he couldn't say no when she stared at him with those big emerald eyes.

But then they asked him to do something that made him nervous.

"You want me to what?"

"We need you to put on this track suit! We need you to get the fastest time you can but the weight of those clothes you're wearing is only going to slow you down!" Wendy said trying to convince him.

"Wendy those shorts are shorter than my boxers! There's no way I'm putting those on!" Dipper argued

"Come on Dipper this is to see exactly how fast you can run! Just go behind the bleachers and put them on!" Tambry said.

The two big breasted girls starred at him as if almost pleading for him to continue with their plan.

Dipper closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. "Ok! Ok…but no pictures! Mabel already has enough embarrassing pics of me." He said as he walked off towards the bleachers.

When he came back, he saw the surprise look on the two girls faces again.

"What?" Dipper said as he tried to adjust the tight shorts that gripped is ass.

Wendy had to look away for a second to calm herself as her face flushed red.

" _What's with that muscle toned body?!_ " She screamed in her head.

"Wow Dipper! I never noticed from all the layers and baggy clothes you wear, but your actually kinda buff aren't you." Tambry said trying to not loose her cool like Wendy.

Dipper looked down trying to get a good look at himself. "No I don't think so, maybe a little lean with some muscle here and there. But I think I'm pretty average."

" _Average? Maybe in California, but here in Gravity Falls that's an rated A+ body!_ " Tambry thought to herself

"Do you have any abs under that top?" Tambry asked

"After a workout when I look in the mirror I think I can faintly see it, but other than that no."

" _Dipper… you're even more clueless than I thought!_ " Tambry screamed in her head.

Dipper walked to the starting line of the track while Wendy and Tambry watched his ass as he walked by.

But Wendy then had a realization. "Dipper didn't you say you were wearing boxers?"

Dipper tensed up to the question and looked back to give them an embarrassed look. He didn't say anything as he continued to the starting line.

Tambry nudged Wendy and said, "Wendy, right now I have a mind to-"

"Don't…you…dare!" Wendy interrupted

Everyone got in their positions. Dipper at the starting point. Tambry at the camera. And Wendy at the end of the 100 meter dash.

"Ok Dipper just start running when you're ready!" Wendy shouted

Dipper looked to Tambry who gave him the thumbs up. He then took off… but it wasn't anything like what they saw before. It seemed like he was just running more than sprinting.

Dipper made it to Wendy and asked "How was that?"

To Wendy's disappointment she said, "That wasn't anything like what we saw before."

"Dipper are you taking this seriously?" She asked

"Well…ya, I guess." Dipper answered not even able to convince himself.

Tambry walked over to join the conversation.

"I guess you could say my heart's not in it. I don't really like sports."

"Well what do I have to do to get you to take this seriously…" Wendy asked

Dipper didn't know what to say, until the idea hit him. This was the perfect chance.

"Well…how about a bet?" Dipper asked nervously.

"Like what?" Wendy said

"How about…if I show the results you want…y-you…g-go on a date with me. Dipper stuttered

"Omg" Tambry said shocked.

Wendy was just as shocked as Tambry. "Do you mean like hangout?" she asked

"No like an official date…just you and me." Dipper said

Wendy thought about it… " _Why does Dipper want to go on a date with me? Aren't we close already? Unless… Did Dipper grow a crush on me?_ "

Wendy blushed and shook those thoughts out of her head. She'd think about it later. Right now, if this is what it would take him to run seriously then she'd do it.

"It's not a bad deal. Even if I do meet your results, it gives you still the option to turn me down. But if there is a chance that I can get a date with you, I know I will be able to take this seriously." Dipper protested to himself out loud.

Tambry was almost sad to see that Dipper had little confidence in himself. Especially when it came to girls. After seeing him in that track outfit. She thought he shouldn't be so hard on himself.

Dipper waited patiently for Wendy's answer.

"Ok, it's a deal. But only if you can run as fast as you did when you saved Pacifica. Any less and the deals off. But if you do make it, I promise I won't back out and I'll hold my end of the bargain." Wendy said.

"I don't want to force you though if you don't want t-"

"Geez Dipper are you going to take the deal or not!" Tambry yelled

Dipper smiled from Tambry's cute little outburst. Without another word he turned around and headed for the starting line.

When everyone was in their places. The girls could instantly tell the difference in how seriously Dipper was taking this.

...

He slowly bent over and had his finger tips touch the ground to balance him as he leaned forward.

…

He then closed his eyes and took several deep breathes…

…

His heart pounded and picked up as he readied himself.

…

" _This is it... This is your chance... Give it everything you got... No regrets!_ " Dipper thought to himself.

The girls watched him carefully, waiting for the moment he started. But as quick as they blinked, Dipper was already sprinting and in only a few moments, he passed Wendy who was still in shock with the sudden burst of movement towards her. It looked completely different when he was coming right at you.

The girls then looked at Dipper who took a few deep breathes but recovered quickly.

"Well there you go…That was 100%. I'll be waiting tomorrow for the results of our date." He said as he looked back to Wendy.

And without another word, he put on his clothes over the track suit, picked up his books, and headed home to the mystery shack. Leaving Wendy and Tambry rewatching the video over and over again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Can't Avoid the High School Drama**

Dipper the next day got up early as he always did, got dressed, and then grabbed a piece of toast and headed out into the cool morning with all his heavy books in hand.

He watched the horizon as the sun rise as he walked through the quiet town.

He stopped by a thrift store window and looked at a backpack and some shoes that he thought looked decent. But being early in the morning he couldn't buy anything as the store closed.

Looked like he'd have to carry all his books for the remainder of the day.

But what he didn't notice, was a limo that was passing by early that morning. He didn't notice as that person's eye looked to him as she passed in her limo. Dipper then looked away from the back pack in the thrift store and headed in the direction of the school.

On the way to school, he caught another person's eye as she was out for her usual morning jog. She quickly hid around the corner and peeked to see if Dipper noticed her. He didn't as he continued to look both ways and cross the street.

Dipper finally made it to the open cafeteria and set his books down, then sat down himself. He had at least an hour before classes started and nobody came as early as him. Only a few teachers who respected the honor student said hi as they came in to get ready for their classes of the day.

Dipper then sat silently and read his books. Slowly students started to come in and fill up the cafeteria to get away from the cold spring morning as it became closer and closer to first period.

But the more people came in, the more he felt like eyes were glaring at him. He looked up from his advanced physics book to look around. Indeed he saw a few people looking at him as they chatted with their friends. But he thought they were all just making fun of him.

So he closed his book in hand, got up and grabbed everything to head to class.

Lunch then came and more eyes were on him than this morning. He sat silently alone, only speaking up to chat with Thompson, Lee, and Nate who passed by his table.

"Hey guys!" Dipper said

"Waz up little man!" shouted Lee

"Dude it's been a while." Said Thompson

"You still studying like a book worm as always?" Said Nate

"Might as well, I don't have a band practice to waste my time every day. Speaking of which how is the band going?"

"Not so good." Said Thompson.

"Ever since Robbie left and concentrated on Track, it just doesn't sound right!" said Nate

"We're thinking of just putting this whole band thing on hold until Summer. But enough about us, we've heard some things about you!"

"Like what?" Dipper asked confused.

"Dude is it true you fucking saved Pacifica Northwests life!" Lee asked

"Ya what of it? It's not that big of a deal. I just did it because it was the right thing to do. Not to be a hero."

"Dude you have no clue how big that is! She's the most popular girl in the school with girls and guys. The girls envy you and the guys would kill to carry her to the nurse's office like you did!" Nate said

"Sounds like they're a bunch of perverts that want to cup a feel or try something."

"There's no denying that! I'd do it!" said Nate as he raised his hand with a perverted grin.

"But you didn't stop there! You even made a bet to go on a date with Wendy and won!" said Lee

"How'd you find out about that?!" Dipper asked as he jumped out of his seat in shock.

"Dude it's all over Tambry's blog and the school website! There's no way it wouldn't be! Do you know how many guys have made bets to get a date with Wendy and failed on that track field? Almost half of the school! You're the first one to win a date off her which has all the guys in the school, especially the guys on the track team, jealous!" Said Nate

"I'm not going to force her to go on a date with me just because of a silly bet I made. I gave her the option to decline even if I won. Though I would still want to go out with her."

"Dude I'd keep that to yourself. If the guys on the track team knew that you gave her a back door and she didn't take it, which would make them think she's fallen for you, making you public enemy number one still." Said Thompson

"We have your back dude, but getting close to Wendy, Pacifica, and Tambry, the three hot goddesses, you've basically declared war on all the guys in the school. And seeing how close those three have gotten to you. The rest of the girls of the school have been noticing and talking differently about you too…lucky bastard." Said Nate

"How am I the last to know about all of this?! How can my whole life and social status change overnight?!" Dipper complained

"Well, it's only going to get harder for you now bro-bro. You got a fan club already!" Mabel said joining the conversation.

"Fan-Club? What are you talking about Mabel?" Asked Dipper as he saw some of her friends from the cheer leading squad hang back to stare at him and Mabel.

"Well there is a secret app for girls who rate the most popular guys in Gravity Falls High! Someone posted some new videos and pictures of you! And you became the hot topic and became rated #1 overnight!"

"You got to be kidding me!" said Dipper as he grabbed Mabel's phone and looked at the app.

To Dipper's dismay, he saw a recorded video of him saving Pacifica's life using his quick reaction time. He also saw a video of him running on the track field yesterday. The same video Tambry recorded to check his time. He then almost died in embarrassment as there was a full body picture of him in the track outfit from yesterday too. Wendy was in the background as he was running, so Tambry must have taken the picture and posted it. He guessed she posted the video of him running too and that she had a hand in tracking down the video that recorded his heroics.

"Tambry, Oh My God! How could you?!" Dipper said out loud.

"I've got to say Dipper, even being your sister, I think you look pretty hot in those track shorty shorts!" Mabel teased.

She then caught Dipper off guard and lifted up his shirt to take a quick pic of his stomach.

Her friends screamed in excitement as she ran holding her phone up screaming, "For My Sisters!"

Dipper expected that pic to be on the app next, being that Mabel loved to give him unwanted attention and that she loved to make her friends happy.

Dipper fell back in his chair and said, "I won't survive the rest of the school year…"

"I highly doubt it too at the pace this is going!" Nate said

"Thanks for the encouragement Nate"

Dipper grabbed his books and then went off to look for Tambry.

When he found her in the computer lab for lunch, he said, "Tambry! What the fuck! Didn't I say no pictures of me?"

"How did you know about those?"

"Mabel showed me! Come on, this is causing a lot of trouble for me!" Dipper yelled.

"You became popular with the girls at school. I was hoping it would build up your confidence. People just need to see how cool you are. How is that causing trouble for you?"

"Nate and the rest of the guys said I'm already public enemy number one because of how close I am with Pacifica and Wendy. But it got worse as you blogged that I won a bet to go on a date with Wendy. And now you're posting me on some secret girl fan club app to try to improve my popularity even more! If I become any more popular, guys will start trying to take my life for the sake of getting a chance with a girl at school!"

"Come on Dipper, it can't be that bad! Has anything happened to you yet?"

"…no"

"See everything is fine!" Tambry reassured him with a smile.

Dipper went the rest of the day of school without seeing Wendy or Pacifica. He didn't know where they were or if they were avoiding me. But maybe it was better after everything he learned today.

But he learned after school that Tambry was wrong. Everything wasn't fine.

He met four guys who caught their girlfriends drooling at his picture as they looked at the GFH fangirl app. Of course they had to be jocks and twice his size. But when the fight was over, Dipper was the last one standing above them, with bruises and scratches on my body.

"I didn't start doing boxing for show assholes!" he grunted as he walked away leaving the defeated jocks getting up off the ground with black eyes, bloody noses, and missing teeth.

Of course Dipper wasn't in any better shape as he got home and took off his shirt to see all the bruises on his body.

Mabel ran into my room screaming, "Dipper are you alright! I can't believe those jocks tried to gang up on you after school."

"And how did you find out? No let me guess… it was that dumb app wasn't it!"

"Ya…Somebody got it on video and uploaded it. I came back home running because it looked like you just barely survived it."

"This isn't how my school life was supposed to end up Mabel. I didn't care if I was alone, anything is better than having a group of students hate you! This is just like school back home."

"Ya I know you were hoping to dodge all that high school drama. I'm sorry bro-bro…"

"It's fine Mabel. I'm not mad at you. Or anyone else for that matter. Just myself. I keep wondering if I would have been better off not making that bet with Wendy."

"You mean that wasn't just a rumor!" Mabel screamed in excitement

"No it wasn't, it actually happened. But I didn't see her at all today so maybe that's her answer. Or maybe she's just avoiding me." Dipper said as he looked at his bloody lip in the mirror.

"Dipper! You finally asked Wendy out I'm so happy for you, but you know that doesn't sound like Wendy. I'm sure she's just busy and not trying to avoid you."

Dipper thought about it and agreed, so he tried to change the subject.

"How's Pacifica doing? Did you see her today? Her ankle ok?"

"Ya I saw her. She said that she came to school late since her father didn't trust the school nurse and he took her to a real hospital. But in the end they said she would be fine to do cheer leading as soon as the swelling goes down in a couple days. Until then she has to lean on a crutch."

"I'm glad it wasn't serious." Dipper said with a smile. Truthfully Dipper couldn't handle the thought of any of the girls he's close to getting hurt. Mabel, Wendy, Pacifica, Tambry. These girls were always good to him.

Dipper put back on his shirt and walked Mabel out of his room. "Ok, let's go bug Stan for a decent meal." He said

Mabel followed her bro-bro down the steps and met Grunkle Stan in the kitchen where he had pizza waiting.

"Wow Dipper. You look like shit! Get in a fight or something?"

"Four guys tried to beat him up after school, but my bro came out victorious!" Mabel cheered as she handed her phone so Stan could watch the video.

"Mabel this is great! Get me a copy of this! I can make some serious bucks off this video."

"Sorry Grunkle Stan, but I think Dipper wouldn't want that. Plus this video is already owned by the Secret Fangirl Club."

"Well it looks like my advice of taking up boxing helped you out! Keep it up and I'm sure nobody will try to do that again." Said Grunkle Stan to Dipper

" _Even if it's against every guy in school?_ " Dipper thought to himself.

The trio enjoyed there pizza meal and retired for the evening. Grunkle Stan went to bed. Mabel watched Duck-tective though she was supposed to be studying. And Dipper was wrapping bandages around his fists. His knuckles hurt like hell now that some time had passed from the after school fight.

There was then a knock on the door and Dipper went to answer it.

Too his surprise, he found Pacifica leaning against a crutch waiting for him.

"Pacifica! What's up?" he said surprised

"I realized I didn't get a proper chance to thank you for what you did… so I got you this."

Pacifica handed Dipper a very expensive looking backpack.

"It's guaranteed for life and it has a lot of room for… you know books and electronics. And being the geek you are I thought it would be perfect for you." She said blushing and looking at the ground.

"Pacifica… That's so thoughtful of you. But you didn't have to do this. I didn't expect to get anything in return."

"That's why I did it… Any other guy would have asked for something in return because of my parent's money. Besides it's my fault your bag ripped in the first place."

Dipper then surprised Pacifica with a hug which made her tense up and blush red.

"Thanks Pacifica…"

"You want to come in and watch Duck-tective with us?" he asked after letting go of her.

"N-No no. Not today, I got homework and stuff." She answered nervously.

"She then limped back to the limo that was behind her and I watched her be taken off into the distance."

After I closed the door, I set the expensive bag down and went straight to Mabel.

"Hey bro-bro who was at the door?"

"Don't play innocent, I know you all too well. What picture did you take and did you already upload it to that app?" Dipper asked in a serious tone.

"I took one of her handing you that backpack and yes, of course I already uploaded it. I commented that Pacifica was showing her gratitude to you for your brave heroics… But I also took a photo of you hugging her! But don't worry, I won't upload that. That's going in my scrapbook only."

Dipper face-palmed, grabbed the backpack and went to bed early. Today was mentally exhausting.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Letters**

The next day, Dipper was walking through the halls during lunch to his locker. He was happily wearing the new backpack that Pacifica had got him. It was honestly, probably the best one he's ever had. He opened his locker up to find a bunch of letters spill out that were shoved into it. From reading them, there were a couple love letters that made him smile, though he felt bad for whoever wrote them because he would eventually have to turn them down. But the rest were far from being something to smile about.

The rest were threatening letters saying for him to stay away from Wendy, Pacifica, and Tambry.

They called him names like "Dipshit". They tried to bring him down like saying, "Like they would ever really be friends or something more with you! You're just an annoyance that needs to disappear." Then there were the obvious threats that read, "I will end you if you get any closer!" The letters went on and on. Each one tearing at his heart and spreading fear in his mind.

He just finished reading the last one, when someone gave a nervous "Hey Dip…" behind him.

Dipper looked behind to see Wendy standing behind him in her usual outfit.

Realizing she was now looking at all the letters in his hand, Dipper quickly through them in his bag then put on his fake smile to greet her.

"Hey Wendy! I missed you yesterday… A lot has happened and I thought we needed to talk."

"Ya I'm sorry about that Dipper…Truth is, I was kinda avoiding you. But I realized that I was taking out my frustration on you."

" _So she was avoiding me…_ " Dipper thought

"Oh… Well maybe it was better that you did. Like I said a lot happened yesterday." Dipper said depressed.

Wendy was also kinda depressed from Dipper saying that. But that depression turned to anger. "What do you mean was better that I avoided you? What? You don't want to hang with me anymore?"

"That's totally not it Wendy!" Dipper then went on to explain everything that Nate, Lee, Thompson, and Mabel told him. And about the fight that happened after school. But he left out telling her about all the threatening notes that he just received.

"The reason I said it was better was because if people did see us together yesterday, probably more people would have tried something like those four idiots."

"Dipper… I'm sorry I didn't know. I had so much on my mind that I didn't even realize what was happening to you at school."

"It's ok" Dipper said

Wendy then got on her phone, "Huh! I guess you really have become popular…"

"Wendy don't tell me you use that app too?" Dipper proclaimed

"Of course I do. Though it's true I haven't been on it in a while."

Dipper face-palmed as Wendy began scrolling through the app.

" _Great! Now whatever embarrassing video or pictures Mabel or anyone else posts, she will see!_ " Dipper thought

Wendy stopped scrolling when she made it to the image of Pacifica handing the new bag to Dipper. She then noticed that he was wearing the bag. But for some reason she became confident as she put her phone away.

"So Dipper! About that bet…"

"Oh…Um…We can just forget about that…" Dipper said

Wendy was displeased in how quickly Dipper had turned her down, even after he said that night that he would take any chance he could get to date her. So she didn't back down.

"I said I would follow through if you met my requirement on how fast you ran. You did. Not only that you went beyond what I was wanting which is why I was so frustrated. So I'm going to go on this date with you even if you want to back out."

Dipper didn't want to back out. He was just scared of what would happen when every guy at school finds out he ignored their warnings.

"Wendy-"

"Today! After school! I'll keep waiting until you show up, even if it's all night!" Wendy interrupted and then walked away so he couldn't argue.

Sure enough. There she was waiting for him after school next to his locker. She called Dipper over, which was something he wished she didn't do. Her voice caught everyone's attention in the hall. And as people left, Dipper could feel their eyes on him.

"Well Dipper? Are you excited to finally go on a date with me?" Wendy teased as he finally made it to his locker.

"Of course I am… I was the one who made the bet. I couldn't even pay attention in class because of you suddenly throwing this date on me."

Dipper realized he said that out loud when he didn't mean to. He looked over to see a blushing Wendy looking away but still standing in front of him. A couple girls took a picture and a few guys just watched in the hallway.

"I-If anything… it's late, because you were waiting for an answer yesterday." Wendy said recovering.

I opened my locker to find more notes dropping out of it.

"What are these?" Wendy asked as she went to grab one. But Dipper quickly snatched them up and shoved them in his bag.

"They're nothing. Just some garbage I stuffed in my locker. Anyways… shall the date begin?"

They decide to just go to the greasy diner that they both loved so much. The food was comforting and they wanted the date to feel like just another day hanging out, so there wouldn't be any of that awkwardness. They then went to the arcade and then the movies. But she kept looking at his backpack next to him throughout their fun. The notes in his locker was still on her mind.

" _Why was he so quick to hide them?_ " she thought as they came out of "Pirates vs Zombies" and he walked her home.

"This was fun Dipper." Wendy said

"Ya, best bet I've ever made." Dipper laughed

"You know Dipper. If you wanted to go on a date with me, I don't know why you had to make a bet?" Wendy asked

"Don't give me that. I saw how surprised you looked after I brought it up." Dipper answered

"Also…I was wondering why you were so quick to hide those notes from me." Wendy said trying to bring up the conversation.

"And I've been wondering what made you so frustrated that you decided to avoid me…"

We both stopped and looked at each other.

"I'll tell you if you tell me." Wendy said.

Dipper thought about it. He didn't want Wendy to get any more involved than she already was, as she was oblivious to the situation he was in. But it was killing him not knowing what he did wrong to anger her.

"Ok…but you first." He finally answered.

"…When me and Tambry watched the video we recorded of you. We found out the time you had running the 100 meters. It was even faster than we thought. It shattered the 50 and 100 meter school record I've held for so long. I was so proud of them that I ended up getting lazy being the team captain and being the best on the team. Nobody could ever compete. But then to have it broken so effortlessly. In my anger I blamed you for my laziness in being defeated in the sport I loved, so I avoided you. But last night I missed hanging out with you, and realized how childish I was being." Wendy said

"I'm sorry I made you feel that way." Dipper said.

"Don't be…but it's your turn." Wendy replied

"Ok, but can I show you inside?" Dipper said as he pointed to Wendy's house.

They went to her kitchen and Dipper sat the bag down. He then slowly started to take the piles of crumpled up notes and letters that he had received from his locker.

Dipper then sat and waited for Wendy to go through them.

The first letter she picked up and read made her heart stop. It said "I will kill you if you get any closer to Wendy!"

She picked up another one that read, "Trash like you doesn't deserve to even be in Pacifica's presence!"

"Why would Tambry or anyone else for that matter care about you!"

"Nobody would care if you disappeared!"

"If you can't slice your wrists, I'll slice your neck!

"END YOUR LIFE NOW!"

Tears filled Wendy's eyes as she crumpled them up in frustration. She then looked at another pile that made Dipper flinch as she went for them.

"If you care for your innocent sister, back off! Or else I'll take her in a back alley and show her how cruel life can really be. I'll give her back to you the shell of what she used to be."

Wendy walked away from the table. She couldn't read anymore.

"Why?" she asked

"Didn't I say that the whole male student body hated me?" Dipper answered

But Wendy blew that off because it came from Nate, Lee, and Thompson. They always over exaggerated.

"Dipper! Haven't you gone to somebody about this? This is a felony! They're telling you to kill yourself. They're threatening you and the people around you! This is-"

"Normal!" Dipper interrupted

"I'm used to this kind of thing. Like how you avoided me, this is just a way to get rid of their anger. Most of them are just empty threats."

Wendy was about to scream, "How can this be normal!" but she remembered that Mabel said he had a troubled school life in the past.

" _God, was his past worse than what I could have even imagined. Did Mabel only tell us the gist of what happened to him back then. All she said was he had to be good at running to survive his school life._ " Wendy thought, but then another chilling thought showed up.

" _Did he have to literally run to survive his past school days?_ "

"Don't think about it too much… I'm sure it will die down eventually." Dipper said as he got up from the table.

"But Dipper the school can help-"

"Do what? Expel every guy in school? There's no way. If anything they would just send me to another one, and they would get what they wanted. Me out of there lives."

"But Dipper you can't just-"

"Do you mind keeping those or throwing them away. Mabel is nosy and I can't have them in the house." He said as he opened the door to leave.

Wendy put a hand on his shoulder to stop him, but he then turned around and gave a peck on the lips.

Wendy stood in the doorway stunned not able to say a word as her face turned as red as her hair.

"Thanks for the perfect date. Too bad it was just a bet." He said.

And like that he turned back into the nervous Dipper who ran out of sight. Heading for the Mystery Shack.

Wendy stood there silently.

"That's not fair!" She mumbled to herself with a flushed face.

"She then took out her phone and went inside to call Tambry and Pacifica to come over. They had to do something.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: It's a Harem!**

Dipper came to school the next morning and as usual sat at his normal spot at the empty table. He quietly read his books, but as time went by. He noticed that the background noise started to get loud around him.

He looked up from his book to find a bunch of girls around him and sitting at his table. Dipper blushed with how close they were. How did he not notice them before? That's a problem he has when he reads. He gets so sucked into what he's reading, that he doesn't even notice what's around him.

He then noticed a couple girls across from him giving him a dirty smile.

"Hey! Look who just noticed us. Took you about 10 minutes!" One of the girls teased.

"I think it's cute! It's one of his innocent quirks!" Said the other.

Noticing that Dipper finally noticed them, the rest of the girls standing around him suddenly started to tease him by taking away his books and leaning against him trying to show their goods.

All Dipper could do was blush and sit quietly hoping for the bell to ring for class. But when he looked at the time. They still had a half an hour until class.

"Oh girls have you felt these arms!" Said one that was clinging to his left.

"Hey I want a turn!" Her friend pouted.

"Look at him! He's so shy!" The girl clinging to his right said as Dipper tried to look away with a flush face.

All the girls started to laugh at Dipper's expense as they playfully teased him.

All of the sudden Dipper noticed a guy walking up to him and the group of girls. But instead of coming up to Dipper, the guy went to one of the girls in the back of the group. Dipper recognized the girl as Emily. A cheerleader on Pacifica's cheerleading squad.

"Jonny!" Emily said surprised

Jonny grabbed her arm and said, "Come with me!"

"Jonny…OW… Jonny what are you doing? You're hurting me!" Emily cried

"Just come with me! I don't know what you're trying to pu- Aaaaahh!"

Jonny looked back to see that Dipper had his arm and was gripping it tightly causing him pain.

"Now that isn't how you treat a cute girl!" Dipper said disgusted

He then gripped his arm tighter causing Jonny enough pain to let go of Emily's arm. She then held her arm and ran behind Dipper to her friends.

"You! FUCK OFF! This is between me and my girlfriend!" he shouted as Dipper let go of his arm. But in Jonny's anger, he tried to punch Dipper, but Dipper stood his ground and dodged it like it was nothing but a gust of wind.

"Jonny! I broke up with you a month ago! Just accept it and move on!" Emily cried as she held her arm in pain where a bruise handprint was starting to show. The other girls were trying to comfort her and guard her from her ex.

Jonny took a step forward toward Emily but Dipper stepped in front of him and pushed him back.

"She said it was over you prick. Leave her alone." Dipper said annoyed

"Shut Up! I love her and I don't want to hear any of that from you! The popular piece of shit that's out to get everyone's girl!" Jonny shouted

Jonny then made a run to charge at Emily but Dipper quickly gave him a punch to his stomach causing him to fall to the floor.

"I hate guys like you. Guys that treat girls like objects that they own. The one's who become so blind with jealousy that you actually end up hurting the one's that you say you care for. Trash like you doesn't even deserve someone like her!"

"You don't even know anything about her!" he grumbled on the floor in pain.

"I know enough! From seeing the way you just treated her."

Jonny got up and yelled, "This is all your fault! You're the reason why she dumped me!"

Dipper chuckled to himself. She said she dumped him a month ago, that was a long time ago. Long before Dipper started to get so much unwanted attention. The idiot was just making excuses.

Emily wanted to clear the misunderstanding since she was thinking the exact thing Dipper was, but before she spoke Dipper raised his hand to keep from interrupting.

"Ya and so what if I did! That has nothing to do with you now. So get lost…" Dipper exclaimed.

All the girls behind Dipper was shocked at his kindness. He's getting involved in something that didn't involve him. He was defending Emily who, as far as they knew, he had no connection to.

Dipper took a step forward which made Jonny punch Dipper's face with everything he had. All the girls were shocked and thought Dipper was badly hurt.

But Dipper stood his ground. His body didn't move, didn't flinch. He just paused for a moment, then slowly turned his head back towards Jonny giving him a deadly glare

"Are you done!" Dipper said angrily as he gritted his teeth.

Jonny took a step back and started to show something other than anger. Fear... Anyone would, with a punch like that, a normal person would be knocked to the ground, or at least feel the pain.

Dipper kept walking towards him and Jonny kept walking back.

"This isn't over!" Jonny yelled at Dipper.

But Dipper grabbed his collar and brought him in close. "Yes it is! Leave her alone…or else."

Jonny headed his warning and believed it. Though Dipper was just giving him an empty threat. Jonny then ran away out of Dipper's sight.

When he was finally gone, Dipper gave a huge sigh then put a hand to his face. He flinched at the pain. He then looked around. A bunch of guys and girls were yet again staring at him some even recording what just happened. Great more unwanted attention. Damn cellphones!

Dipper turned back and walked to the girls and stood in front of Emily. "I don't think you'll have to worry about him anymore…" he said

"T-Thank you!" Emily said.

"Please I don't need your thanks. Any decent guy should have done the same thing. As far as I'm concerned, I'm just a friendly garbage boy who took out some trash."

"But you didn't have to go that far…" Emily said.

"Well Emily… If I didn't scare him off, he'd just probably come back after you later when you were alone. I couldn't let that happen."

"Y…Y-You know my name!" Emily stuttered surprised

All the other girls were surprised too.

"Of course I do! You're on Pacifica's cheer leading squad, plus I have you as a classmate in home economics." But that shouldn't be a surprise. I know everyone's name even if I haven't officially met them."

"How?" one of the girls asked

"Well Margret, you could say it's because I'm really smart." Dipper chuckled as Margret showed a surprise look at him knowing her name too.

"Don't let him fool you! It's because he as eidetic memory! All he has to do his look in a year book or hear your name in class and he knows your name for life!" Someone shouted

Dipper looked back to see his sister was the one ruining his fun.

"Oh come on Mabel! I wanted to get them back for teasing me!" Dipper complained

Dipper then noticed Pacifica was also next to Mabel. She wasn't on a crutch anymore, but seemed like she was still limping a little.

"We saw what you did. Thanks for helping Emily. She's actually a close friend of mine. I never liked that guy." Said Pacifica

"Like I told her, it was nothing."

Dipper then suddenly gripped his cheek which caught all the girls attention.

"Are you sure you're ok Dipper?" Pacifica asked concerned

"Ya I just need to run to the bathroom for a second." Dipper said

But it wasn't a second. He was in there for 10 minutes sipping on water and spitting it back out. It was the color red from his blood being mixed with it.

"Dammit it just won't stop!" Dipper whispered frustrated.

He then gave up and headed out of the boys bathroom but he didn't expect what was waiting for him. All the girls were waiting for him to come out.

"You know Dipper. I thought you would already know that girls don't like being lied to." Pacifica said as she stood in front of them.

Mabel in the back of the group with Emily said, "OOOOOOOOHH! You got caught!"

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Dipper lied trying to play it cool.

But Pacifica pointed to his lip, and when dipper wiped the area off with his arm, a smudge of blood was smeared.

"Seriously I'm ok! Tasting blood isn't anything to me." Dipper tried to defend himself.

Pacifica just rolled her eyes and let him pass to get back to the table where his bag and books were. Of course all the girls followed. And sat with and around him.

After a few moments when everyone got comfortable, Dipper said, "Alright so are you girls going to tell me what's really going on."

"What are you talking about?" Pacifica asked

"Don't play dumb, from looking around I see girls from the track club, your cheerleading squad, friends of Tambry, and a few girls I've seen profile pics of in that dumb secret girl fanclub app. Why are so many cute girls suddenly swarming around me?"

"Dipper you are the most popular guy on that app, can't it be because they simply like you." Pacifica argued

"I thought that might be the case, but I thought differently when I found you all waiting outside the bathroom." Dipper responded confidently

"We were all just worried about you." Pacifica argued

Dipper just stared at her with an unamused face to her excuse.

"Told you it wouldn't work! Might as well come clean." Mabel told Pacifica.

"Fine! Wendy, Tambry and I decided to ask some of our closest friends to watch over you. Is that so bad?" Pacifica confessed.

"Depends on your reasoning. But I think I already know." Dipper said.

"Wendy called us over and showed us those…letters… We didn't want you to deal with this by yourself!" Pacifica said with a sad look. Remembering what those letters said gave her chills. There was so much hatred written in them.

"So you had them help be some kind of shield?" Dipper said

"We didn't have them do anything. These girls volunteered to help, some probably because they are interested in you." Pacifica said but a little annoyed with what she just said.

Dipper looked to the girls who were so confident 15 minutes ago who suddenly became quiet.

"I don't care if they volunteered. What I care about is you involving innocent people in _my_ problem."

"But Dip-"

"Listen to me well Pacifica! I don't like involving innocent cute girls in my problems. If anything, this plan will backfire since I can't stand to not step in when a girl is in trouble. Just like what happened to Emily! Because she got close to me, she ended up getting hurt by her ex. And I stepped in to help her. The same could happen to any of them, or worse. Just keep them away from me."

Dipper then grabbed his backpack and books and left for class. He thought he proved his point. That it was better for him to suffer it alone. But his kindness only added fuel to the flame. The girls became only more determined.

"See I told you he would say that! Pay up!" Mabel said

Pacifica pulled out $10 and handed it to Mabel.

"Wow I was sure he would just let us protect him in a harem situation. Aren't all guys perverts?" One of the girls said.

"I told you he's not like other guys. Of course he would like to be smothered by you girls but not at the expense of your well-being. He's just that nice a guy." Mabel said

"I can't believe he's been here for more than half a year at school and nobodies noticed what a nice guy he is. He should have been claimed by a girl by now?"

"Tell me about it! But you saw how shy he was around you girls. The only time he breaks out of that shell is when it counts, like when he protected Emily." Mabel said depressed.

"He's always been like that."

"Well a guy like that is one in a million! We can't let anything happen to him even if he doesn't want our help! Girls Disperse!" One of the girls cried out

The group dispersed on command leaving Pacifica and Mabel with smiles on their faces.

Lunch finally came and Dipper realized how determined the girls really were. They were waiting for him outside class. And they dragged Dipper with them to the lunch room where even more girls were waiting for him. A LOT MORE!

It must have been every girl from the track team, cheerleading squad, and dancing team. More from other sports groups. More from Tambry's technical classes. And even more from Mabel's creative classes.

In front of the groups of cute girls were Pacifica, Wendy, Tambry, and Mabel all waiting for him.

"Ok isn't this exactly the opposite of what I said this morning!" Dipper said looking at Pacifica.

"Just deal with it Dipper! This is happening whether you like it or not!" said Wendy

"We're trying to prove a point!" said Tambry

"Hey Dipper, This is your chance to pick the best of the crop!" Mabel teased

Dipper face-palmed and blushed "Shut up Mabel! You're embarrassing me…"

All the girls behind them started to scream and holler at Dipper's embarrassment. They even tried to embarrass him more to see his flushed face.

"Come over and sit down. We all are going to have lunch together." Wendy said

Dipper tried to take a step back but forgot about the girls that dragged him down in the first place. There was no escaping. So Dipper gave a big sigh and smiled. He walked over and the girls made a path for him to his table. There was a sign taped to it that said, "You mess with HIM, You deal with US!"

Dipper could only chuckle at what it said. He got the gist of what they were trying to do now. Intimidation!

So he sat down and everyone enjoyed they're lunch, talking to him and their friends. There was a lot of laughing and trying to embarrass Dipper. There was also a lot of picture taking and video making that was posted on the internet, apps, and school website. Some as warnings to all the guys.

"Hey girls! How about if you're interested in Dipper, right your number in this notebook!" Mabel shouted. More unwanted attention. Mabel knew Dipper had a crush on Wendy, and yet she did this kind of stuff.

The single girls of course weren't going to give up this chance. This was basically a confession to Dipper for all who wanted to date him.

So they all grabbed their pens and started covering that notebook and filling those pages with numbers.

Dipper looked at it. The notebook was completely covered with numbers in many different and bright colors. Whatever the girls had on them to use to right. Crayons, colored pencils, markers. But then when he thought it was all done. Pacifica grabbed it and opened it up to an empty page and wrote her name in fancy lettering with her number under it.

Dipper just stared at her.

"What? You make a good knight! Perfect for a spoiled princess like me." She said

She then looked to the rest of the girls, "Good Luck! Now that I'm serious, you're going to need it!" she said as she threw her hair back and walked away.

Dipper then noticed Tambry writing in the notebook.

"Tambry you too?" Dipper said.

"You kidding? I fell for that ass once I saw them in those track shorty shorts!" Tambry said then walked away.

Dipper blushed as the girls around him screamed at the mention of the track shorts.

Dipper's eyes then laid on Wendy. She was standing there nervously.

"I don't know why you're looking at me dude! You already have my number!" she said shyly.

"But this isn't about whether he has your number or not. It's about putting all the cards on the table to see who wants to date him! And I won't let him date anybody whose number isn't in the notebook! That wouldn't be fair to the other girls." Mabel chimed in.

Wendy looked at Dipper again…her face grew red as she picked up her pen and wrote down her name and number.

 **Writer Notes: Ok at this point I bet your fangirling write now, but have thought at least once, "Wait...Is Dipper ever going to join the Track Team? What happens with his incredible athletic ability?" What? You can't just be satisfied with him being surrounded by a harem of girls, he has to keep acting cool too! Are you just asking for more High School Drama?... Well wait! I'm working on it! It's coming!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Join the track team!**

"Grunkle Stan I need your advice." Dipper said

"I'm all ears kid. There's no problem that your awesome great uncle can't help with."

"Ok *sigh* I just found out that every girl in school besides Mabel is in love with me and all plan to date me like this is some sort of cliché Japanese anime. Including Wendy, Tambry and Pacifica! They all wrote their names and numbers down in this notebook. I don't know what to do about all this attention. Grunkle Stan I'm stressing out about all this, you've got more experience with women. What do I-...wait what's with the camera?"

"Word of advice kid. Don't expect any guy to give you sympathy when _that's_ your problem. Also I find your awkward and unusual teenage problem to be entertaining and worthy of recording, copying, and selling in episodic format." Grunkle Stan said sourly.

"Grunkle Stan! I'm serious!" Dipper whined

"So am I!" Stan chuckled

Dipper fell into the seat at the kitchen table. The only thing I can think to do is, call each of them and tell them I'm not interested. But it will be hard enough breaking one girl's heart let alone everyone in this notebook." Said Dipper.

"Truth is kid I think that's the only way you can do it. Unless you just ask a girl out that you're interested in. That would automatically send them all the message." Grunkle Stan said as he walked out of the kitchen.

But Dipper knew he couldn't do that. Sure earlier this week he would have just immediately asked Wendy out to point out who he liked. But it was more complicated now. Pacifica and Tambry had entered the picture too. He never thought they would want to go out with him. Hell he thought they would never think of him as more than a friend let alone attractive.

Thinking about the three of them, they were cute. No… they're hot. How could a single guy choose between the three of them?

"God I'm the worst. I'm completely hopeless." Dipper mumbled to himself.

"Girl issues?"

Dipper looked over to see Mabel in the doorway.

"Mabel what am I going to do?" Dipper asked

"You're going to have to be more specific Bro-bro." Said Mabel.

"I had a thing for Wendy, but now Pacifica and Tambry have entered the picture! How am I supposed to choose between them?"

"Well who said you had to choose now? Why don't you just wait until you know for sure? You have all the time in the world Dipper. You don't have to enter a relationship if you don't want to."

"But will the girls be satisfied with that?" Dipper said already knowing the answer.

"Probably not… Most likely no. But that's not your problem. If they want you so bad, they can wait until you've made up your mind." Mabel said confidently

"…Thanks Mabel."

"Anytime Bro-bro…you heading to bed?"

"No…I got quite a few phone calls to make." Dipper said tiredly

"You could just text message all of them the same thing." Mabel said

"No… I feel like that would be mean. I think I should talk to each of them."

Mabel was proud of her Bro-bro. He was truly a gentlemen. One in a million.

…

Dipper actually slept in today with how late he was awake making phone calls. So he actually headed to school when everyone else was heading to school.

The girls he broke it to took it better than he thought. It was almost like they wanted to just tell him how they felt knowing that they didn't have a chance. But he still was polite and said though he wouldn't date them, that he would hope that they all could be friends. Wishful thinking he knew, but the girls were happy that he tried to be so nice given his situation.

So as he walked to school, girls that passed him by that he dumped last night, welcomed him with a smile, and said hi in the cold spring morning. The same thing continued at school.

Dipper also noticed that the guys had finally settled down and were no longer giving him evil glares. Most of the mean letters had stopped appearing in his locker too. Whether it was from the rally with all the girls sitting with him yesterday or the fact that he turned down most of the girls of the school, the guys didn't see him as such a huge threat anymore. Things finally started to calm down.

But Dipper still had three girls he hasn't given an answer to yet. But after being convinced by Mabel, he decided he didn't have to yet.

"Wow, a lot has happened this past week." Dipper thought to himself in the commons.

But it's finally Friday, which means a nice lazy weekend awaited him after school.

"Hey Dipping Sauce!"

Dipper looked over to see Wendy coming over to him. He got nervous. He prayed to god she wasn't here to ask if he had an answer for her. All three girls must have realized by now that he turned down everyone but the three of them.

"Oh!...U-Um, hey Wendy! What's up?"

"The ceiling! What else? Wendy giggled.

Dipper kinda chuckled too at the comment.

"Actually Dipper, I'm here to talk to you about something…" Wendy said nervously.

" _Oh please no!_ " Dipper thought

"Dipper…will you join the track team?"

"…What?"

"After we recorded your fastest 100 meter dash. We showed it to coach. He said he wanted you on the team. And as team captain, he assign me to recruit you. But because of me being stupid and all of this other crazy stuff, I kinda got sidetracked." Wendy said giving an awkward smile.

"I don't know Wendy…when do you need an answer?"

"…today"

"Today!" Dipper yelled

"He gave me the whole week to recruit you, but like I said…sidetracked. Our first practice is tomorrow so I need to know today." Wendy said.

"I don't think so Wendy."

"Dipper you're really good… Which is why I already told coach you accepted to be on the team. It's already put into the school's computer." Wendy confessed

"WHAT?!" Dipper shouted in a worried tone.

"Wendy! How-"

"Well I'm not going to let somebody who destroyed my school records not be on the track team." Wendy said.

"Wendy I have my reasons for not going into sports!" Dipper whined

"And whatever it is, I'll help you get through them!" Wendy pleaded

"Wendy there's no way you can convince me to do this."

"Is that a challenge?" Wendy teased. But she actually was quite serious.

"Go ahead and try! But remember that I've dealt with Mabel my whole life! You better play hard ball if you're going to convince me. Mabel has played every trick in the book and nobody except me has been able to turn her down."

Wendy's confidence was a little shot. Dipper was really confident about her not being able to convince him. But she still had to try.

So for the rest of the school day she followed him into his classes and annoyed him. Since most of them were advance classes, the teacher didn't really teach as what few students the classroom had just did study time. Which made it perfect for Wendy since she could continually annoy him without getting yelled at. This continued throughout the day until school was finally over.

Wendy was walking beside Dipper, continually poking him in the cheek while saying, "You going to join? You going to join? Come on Join! It's fun! Join the team. Join the team. Join the team."

Dipper silently opened his locker ignoring Wendy's last attempts to convince him.

He looked over with a smile on his face as he saw an exhausted Wendy.

"See. Nobody can be as annoying as Mabel and I've survived even that. You don't stand a chance. Just give up now and tell the coach the truth." Dipper said confidently

"No! I won't give up. The truth is you will join the track team. I just have to keep this up."

"Let me let you in on a little secret. Mabel once did the same thing you've been doing for three days. You don't have that kind of time." Dipper chuckled.

Wendy's jaw dropped as Dipper locked his locker.

"You see. I'm not going to join just because I broke your record. I'm sorry. If I knew it was going to end up this way. I would have never agreed to redo those times."

"Dipper I don't want you to join just because you broke my record, I-" Wendy quickly stopped there. She didn't want to reveal her true intentions for why she wanted Dipper to join the team.

Dipper heard this and wondered for what other reason she might want him to join the team. But unless she told him, he had no intention of joining.

"You still haven't convinced me Wendy. How about instead of trying to force me or annoy me to join the team, instead you tell me reasons why I should join the team. And don't you dare say because I'm fast, and because I broke the record or I'm done!" Dipper said

Wendy stayed silent after that comment but she continued to follow him, even on his way home.

"It would be a good experience?" Wendy said as they left the school.

"Nope" said Dipper

"It would look good on your resume?" Wendy said as they crossed town

"Nope" Dipper said

"It's good for your health? Wendy said as they walked through the forest on the dirt path.

"Do I look like someone who is unfit? A big N.O." said Dipper

"Um…Because…Because…" Wendy said trying to think of any more reasons.

Dipper stopped walking when he got onto the porch of the Mystery Shack and put his bag down.

"Last chance Wendy… Once I enter that door…my decision is final…"

"U-Um…U-Umm…" Wendy said as she watched Dipper continue to walk towards the door.

"Um-wait!" She said as he opened the door.

"WAIT!" Wendy yelled as she grabbed him from behind and held him tight in the doorway. Hoping she could still convince if she told him the truth.

"Because I want you to…so I can be closer to you…" Wendy whispered as she held Dipper tight.

"Please…Please Dipper…" she whispered

"Is that your real reason? The real reason why you want me to join the track team?" Dipper asked not looking back.

He felt her silently nod yes against his back.

"…fine I'll join."

Wendy looked at Dipper as he turned around. "Really?"

"…ya…you convinced me." Dipper said

Wendy gave him a hug. "Thank you Dipper!"

"Don't get too excited! Just because I join the team doesn't mean I will run as well as I did during that timing. I won't be determined at all, which will probably greatly affect my running time. You ok with that? You should be if what you said is true. The real reason for you wanting me to join the track team…"

"…Yes that's fine. I…I-I just want to get the chance to be closer to you." Wendy confessed

"…Alright….thanks for being honest." Said Dipper as he turned to go inside.

"Wait!" Wendy said as she grabbed his hand. But then noticing what she did, she quickly let go.

"You said you had your reasons for not wanting to join…could you tell me." Wendy asked

"It's nothing that you don't already know or Mabel hasn't told you… I'm horrible in front of huge crowds…and I've had nothing but bad experiences with jocks from sports teams since I was little." Dipper said

Wendy remembered Mabel telling them something like that. This past week Wendy learned that Dipper had a very troubled past. Because of that, he's become timid and nervous with school activities and always seemed to be alone.

"I'm counting on you Wendy…"

"What?" Wendy said surprised

"This will be the first time I've ever joined an after school curricular activity… So…"

"Don't worry Dipper… It'll be fun." Wendy said with a smile.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: First Practice**

" _Well, there goes my lazy weekend._ " Dipper thought as his alarm went off for the early morning.

" _I still can't believe I'm doing this. But after what Wendy confessed, how could I not? She wants me to join the track team so we can spend more time together. A week ago, I was complaining to myself that I haven't been able to get closer to her. And now if I didn't take this chance, I would never be able to figure out my feelings for her, Tambry and Pacifica._ "

"Ugh…But why do I have to be so self-conscious and nervous! I hardly slept as it is!" Dipper said to himself.

Dipper decided to get up and put on his track suit and some under armor since it looked like it was going to be a chilly morning. He still didn't like the shorty shorts. But Wendy said they were required. Dipper looked at the clock. Practice wouldn't be starting for another three hours. It was only 6:00. Usually he would just go to the gym and box for a while until he got tired. But Wendy said that he should put all his energy into running if he was going to be on the track team.

In fact, Wendy said a lot of things last night after Dipper agreed to join the team. She said though his times wouldn't be as good as she'd want them to be, Dipper still had to keep up in practice. She said that the coach and her have made a tough practice schedule this year. That even though track was fun, since it is a sport, he was still going to have to put in a lot of effort.

" _Which is a given if you enter a sport I guess. I might not have the determination now, but I'll at least try to keep up with Wendy._ " Dipper thought as he headed downstairs.

" _Hmmm. Put all my energy into running… I wonder what exercises would help with running? Maybe I should change my daily workout routine to compliment helping me in running._ " He thought as he looked for his laptop. After finding the information he wanted on the internet. There was still two hours before practice, so he decide just to take his new workout routine and head to the track field.

When he finally got to the track field, he began to stretch his muscles so he wouldn't get sore today. Then he started to jog around the track field as if he was in P.E. Just a nice slow pace to warm him up in the cold that wouldn't tire him out.

Around finishing his second mile, he saw some people at the starting point. He could see people starting to show up. That's when he saw Tambry.

"Tambry?" Dipper questioned

"Dipper! What are you doing here so early?" Tambry said surprised

"I've been here for about an hour warming up and trying out a new training routine. What about you?"

"Well I help set things up for practice with some of the girls on the track team."

"Funny? I thought you were just the tech girl." Dipper teased.

"I am! It's just Wendy is short on hands to help her out so she asked me." Tambry confessed.

Tambry finally noticed the outfit Dipper was wearing as he began to stretch again in place.

"Dipper are you joining the track team?!"

"Um…Ya I guess I am. Wendy spent all day yesterday following me around while trying to recruit me. I guess me being here tells you how it ended up."

"Actually I'm glad…this means we'll be seeing more of each other." Tambry said in an erotic tone. As she took a few steps closer to him.

Dipper took a step back and blushed. "Funny…Wendy said the same thing." He said nervously.

"Oh did she?" Tambry said

"Um…do you need any help?" Dipper said trying to change the subject.

"Well… I do need some help carrying that stack of hurdles to the other side of the track."

"Is that all?" Dipper said as he picked up the bundle and put it on his shoulders."

"Dipper! Usually we carry them only two at a time!" Tambry said worried that Dipper was going to hurt himself.

"Why? They're not too heavy. It's faster just to get it all done on one trip isn't it." Dipper said as he started walking.

Tambry couldn't help but notice Dippers shoulder and back muscles as he carried the hurdles.

" _Oh my God…Thank you Wendy! But I'm not going to hand him over to you so easily. I want Dipper for myself too._ " Tambry thought

When Dipper was done with the hurdles he walked back to meet up with Tambry who also was done setting things up.

Wendy then made her appearance along with some upper classmen girls and guys from the track team.

"Dipper! I didn't know you would be here so early?" Wendy said surprised.

"Ya I'm an early riser. I've been here since seven this morning warming up." Said Dipper.

"Seriously?" asked Wendy

"Ya I usually would have been done with my boxing routine right now. But since you said to put all my energy into running, I just decided to come straight here. Anyways I just helped Tambry move those hurdles. It's still kinda early, what are you guys up to?"

"Well, these upperclassmen and I usually warm up a half an hour before practice. Want to join?" asked Wendy

"I kinda already did my warm ups and stretches. I think I'm just going to continue my routine and run around the track till practice starts."

"Well make sure to not tire yourself out! Remember our practices aren't going to be a cake walk!" Wendy warned

"I know…" Dipper said as he started to jog around the track.

While he jogged around the track, Dipper watched Wendy and her group of upper classmen line up in a circle and start to stretch. He also watched Tambry set up the table with her laptop and camera equipment. More and more track members started to show up as it got closer to starting practice.

That's when the coach called everybody over.

Dipper walked towards the crowd, but decided to stand to the side near the back when he reached them. Wendy and Tambry were both next to the coach.

"Alright everyone listen up! As I said earlier this week, we had the possibility of having a new member to the track team. So let me introduce our last minute member that was recruited by Wendy." Coach shouted

He then looked and pointed to Dipper who he found at the back of the crowd.

"That is Dipper Pines! A freshman to Gravity Falls High that will now be joining. For those of you who already know him, please show him around and help him out. For those who don't, play nice and make him feel welcome. Understood?"

"Yes!" All the teammates shouted.

"Ok…As for our practices, me and Wendy have yet again made changes to ensure that we all go to state this year! So be prepared for the tough road ahead!" Coach yelled.

"I'll let you take it from here." Coach said to Wendy. Tambry and the Coach then went to sit at the table Tambry set up.

"Ok Everyone Line Up!" Wendy shouted demanding everyone's attention.

Everyone on the team then started to line up at the starting of the track. Dipper followed the crowd but ended up in the back.

"We're going to start with running a few miles to warm up! Remember that practice is to better yourselves so we will be recording and we will reflect on your time!"

"Dammit right off the get go!"

"Its first practice, shouldn't they lean us in to the tough training?"

"Quit your complaining! If you want to take it easy just get a better time than the new freshman."

" _Why did you guys even join track if you don't want to better yourselves or hate to run?_ " Dipper thought as he listened to the teammates talking in front of him.

"Dude! Forget you guys! Wendy's ass looks great in those tight shorts and I'm going to try to keep up with her!"

" _Well…That explains it._ " Dipper thought. Though he couldn't complain. He was here for similar selfish reasons just as they were.

Wendy made eye contact with Dipper in the back.

"Ok Go!" Wendy shouted.

"The crowd suddenly started moving forward and began running around the track. But Wendy held back to catch Dipper.

And they began jogging at the back of the line together.

"So is this how you're going to start your first practice? In the back?" Wendy teased as they jogged together.

"Hey this is just where I ended up ok?" Dipper defended

"Well I don't see you trying to get ahead of the pack." Wendy argued

Dipper could clearly see that the people in front of them were trying to listen to their conversation. In fact, with Wendy in the back, everyone seemed to not be pushing themselves at all.

"You know what…Maybe I will. Besides I think it would help our teammates if we were at the front anyways. Give them a goal to try and keep up."

Which was a lie, Dipper just didn't want anybody to listen in on their conversations. And he doubted Wendy would just leave him behind. The only place where they would get any privacy was at the front of the pack.

"Think you can keep up?" Dipper teased

As he moved to the outside of the pack to increase his speed.

"Like hell I can't" Wendy said with a smile, excited for the competition.

They then started to pass everybody one by one. Wendy and Dipper were neck and neck as they both sprinted towards the front.

As Dipper kept running he could hear the other teammates as they both passed them.

"What the hell?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Dude he's so fast!"

"Is the little guy even breaking a sweat?"

Suddenly the team's mood changed and as Dipper and Wendy passed everyone up, the people behind started trying to keep up. Until Wendy and Dipper were at the front still keeping their quick pace.

This continued until they hit the one mile mark and everyone started to fall behind from pushing themselves too hard to keep up with Wendy and Dipper.

"Looks like we got some privacy now!" Dipper said as looked back.

"I thought I told them this was a warm up!" Wendy said.

"Do you want to slow down for them or keep the pace?" Dipper asked.

"As team captain, they'll fall apart if I don't go back a push them harder."

"How will you better yourself if you have to babysit them?" Dipper asked.

"I know but in the end, Track is a team sport. It won't matter if I get better but they don't." Wendy said

"Anyways I'm going to slow down, but I want you to keep the pace for the both of us! Got it!"

"Ok! Ok! I'll see you when you finish."

Dipper finished his two miles (3200m) warm up way before everyone else keeping the pace Wendy and him set. After a couple minutes people started to finally cross the finish line.

"Hey Dipper. Nice warm up! Want a drink out of my water bottle?" asked Tambry

"Sure thanks." Dipper accepted

Finally Wendy crossed the finish line with the rest of the teammates.

"Two Minute break!" Wendy shouted to everybody.

"Next is 100 meter intervals with core workout!" Coach shouted

Wendy walked over to Dipper "Hey you ready?"

"Ya but what about you, don't you need that two minute break or whatever." Dipper asked concerned.

"Please! I was basically jogging after I left you. Besides you've had more than enough time for a break. Let's go!"

Dipper handed Tambry back her water bottle and followed Wendy to the starting line.

"What they're skipping the break!"

"Like hell I'll give that Rookie the chance to be alone with her again!"

Dipper looked back to see others having the same idea to skip their break to keep up with them.

"Looks like we're really pushing them." Said Dipper to Wendy

"Ready Dip?" Wendy asked bending in a starting position.

"When you are…" Dipper said doing the same.

"Ready…GO!"

Wendy and Dipper took off and finished the 100 meter together close to 11 seconds. The others close behind.

"Quickly! 30 squats Go!" Wendy shouted as she began squatting.

Dipper followed her lead and did squats.

They then ran another 100 meters and did 15 pushups.

100 meters and 30 hip raises

100 meters and 15 bicycle runs.

When Dipper was done with the bicycle runs, he realized they did a full lap.

"Now what?" Dipper asked

"Now we repeat that four more times!" Wendy said

"Wait! Four more-"

"Go!" Wendy shouted interrupting Dipper.

Dipper had no choice but to follow her lead and keep up as they repeated the cycle four more times leaving the rest of the team in the dust.

When they finally finished they collapsed in the grass next to the track field.

"Holy Crap! Dipper wheezed as he tried to catch his breath. He looked over to Wendy who couldn't even speak. They both really pushed themselves. The rest of the track team was only just over halfway done.

"I never *pant* knew my body *pant* could hurt so much!" Dipper said

"It feels *pant* like my body *pant* is shutting *pant* down!" Wendy said

They both caught their breath and gave each other a huge smile.

"I haven't had that good of a workout in ages!" Wendy said.

"I'll admit it was nice having someone there to push yourself. It's a lot more different than when you do it alone." Dipper said

They both watched as people started to finish their bicycles and slowly walk towards them.

"You guys are crazy! How are we supposed to even keep up with you?" A guy said

"All you can do is try!" said Wendy

The people that were finishing after Dipper and Wendy were the people that were the upper classmen with Wendy earlier this morning Dipper noticed.

A girl slowly walked over and fell next to Wendy exhausted. "I couldn't believe it until I saw it. You were right Wendy! This freshman is fast!" she said

Slowly the other upperclassman started to appear around them and ask Dipper questions.

"Dude! Were you on a track team before you came to GFH?"

"No…I didn't play any sports." Dipper said

"No way!"

"That's un believable!"

"Then do you work out or something?"

"I did do some boxing every day until recently. Other than that I made my own training sessions like this morning." Dipper answered.

"What do you do in your training session?" Wendy asked curious.

Dipper grabbed a note out of his pocket. And handed it to Wendy.

"Squats 8-12 reps. Lunges 8-12 reps. Single Leg Deadlifts 8-12 reps. Single Leg Squats 8-12 reps." Wendy read out loud.

"Then to begin core workout do crunches, planks, bicycles, sit-ups, and reverse crunches."

"Repeat everything I just listed… FOUR MORE TIMES!" Wendy said shocked.

"Dipper this is a full workout not a warm up!" Wendy said

"It's a warm up for me. I usually do more. But you haven't even finished reading it yet." Dipper said

"Then finally, jog for an hour at a slow enough pace that will loosen you up but not exhaust the body."

"Dipper you did all this this morning before we got here!" Wendy said

"Yes. I don't know what the big deal is. I usually work out till I can't move." Dipper said.

"I think we just found out how the Rookie with no experience in sports is the fastest person on the team." One of the guys said.

"Hey! We don't know if he's the fastest yet! What am I chopped liver!" Wendy said annoyed

"Don't worry I meant of the guys. But I will say at first I was kinda pissed seeing how fast the Rookie was after I've been on the track team for four years. But seeing how much effort he put in to working out, it doesn't really bother me anymore."

"I have a name and it's Dipper. Not Rookie. Is my workout really that amazing? I always did it alone so I never got a real outside opinion." Dipper asked the group

"Dude its overkill!" the guy laughs.

Well looks like everyone is about done. I guess you all can hit the showers."

"Practice over?" Dipper asked

"Yep! Congratulations you made it through your first ever practice! Go ahead and go take a shower with the rest of the guys!"

"Actually I'm going to do my cool down exercises and jog a couple laps before I head in." Dipper confessed.

"You're going to run more? After everything you've done today?" A girl in the group said.

"Well ya. The cooldown always helps me feel better and not sore the next day." Dipper said

"Hey Roo-...Dipper. Do you mind if we stay and do your cooldowns with you? It would make us upper classmen look bad if the freshman works harder than us."

Wendy smiled. Dipper had practiced one day and he's already impressed her friends and teammates. To the point where they want to join him.

"Well…I guess I don't mind." Dipper said

"I guess that means I'm joining too." Wendy said

The experienced group followed Dipper onto the track and began jogging with him.

And while Dipper was running around the track with his new teammates, Dipper caught a glimpse of Robbie glaring daggers at him.

Something told Dipper that track was about to get a little more drama than what he wanted.

 **Writer Notes: Wow writing this chapter made me exhausted! Lol**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Robbie's Appearance**

"So your names are Robert, Derick, Stephanie, and Allie… Derick, I've seen you in my PE. Robert, you were on the basketball team. Stephanie and Allie… You were with the girls that gave me a hard time that morning before I stepped in for Emily against her ex. You two are one of the few girls that actually didn't sign that notebook to date me." Dipper said

"Nothing against you! We've just had our sites on a couple other boys for what seems like forever." Said Stephanie.

"But that's too cool that you can remember everyone's name without even knowing them personally." Said Allie

"I bet that the eidetic memory of yours helps you with tests! That's why you're able to take such advanced classes already." Said Robert

"Dang it! I wish I was given a gift like that! My test scores suck!" yelled Derick

"Only because you don't study!" Wendy said

"Besides, you wouldn't want it. Ya I have a good memory, but there are just some things you wish you could forget." Dipper said.

Wendy gave Dipper a sad look.

"Like what?" said Robert

"How about like seeing your great uncle getting out of the shower?" Dipper chuckled

"Oh Gross!" said Robert

"Oh My God! I'd be traumatized!" Screamed Stephanie

"My eyes! My brain!" screamed Allie

"…I think I'll just study more." Said Derick

"Derick, what's this _more_? You haven't studied at all!" chuckled Wendy

Everyone including Dipper laughed.

The cheerful group finally made it to where they had to split up. Locker Rooms were meant to separate the genders anyway.

"Hey Dipper? Do you mind telling us when you're doing your training sessions? I'd think it be more fun if you had someone to do it with. Besides if there's any chance I can get faster it will be following whatever routine you're doing." Said Robert

"Ya I think that would be fun!" said Stephanie.

"I'm in if you are?" Said Allie.

"I guess I have been slacking." Said Derick

"I think it would be fun too." Admitted Wendy

Dipper looked at the enthusiastic group. "Sure I don't mind, Wendy will text you all my number. I'll contact you the next time I do something. But I'm warning you, I get up pretty early."

But his warning didn't seem to bother them. They were all cheerful and happy.

" _Is this what it's like to be on a team? To naturally make friends and teammates? To have someone to work hard with?_ " Dipper thought

Wendy slowly saw a smile appear on Dipper's face as the rest of the group started to split up and head into the locker rooms.

"So…Did you have fun?" Wendy asked.

"Ya…I did!"

Wendy couldn't help but smile and give Dipper a hug.

"This is only the beginning Dipper! I'm glad you're already enjoying yourself. Having you on the team, made it a lot more fun for me too." Wendy said

"Don't get too comfortable, I might just steal your place at the top of the team if you're not careful!" Dipper teased

"As if! If there's one thing I got over you, its experience Dip!" Wendy chuckled but then she suddenly became nervous and started to rub her arm.

"Hey Dip… Do you wanna…walk home with me?"

"Sure. I'll meet you outside after we shower." Said Dipper with a smile.

"Ok! I'll see you in a few." Said Wendy with a spring in her step as she went into the girls locker room.

But as she disappeared, so did Dipper's smile. And he didn't enter the boy's locker room. He stood there…waiting.

"I know your there around that corner. Why don't we talk out here and not start a fuss in the locker room." Dipper said casually.

From around the corner came Robbie and behind him was two more guys from the track team. One he knew as Drake. The other was Jonny who he saved Emily from.

"Getting a little too comfortable on the team aren't ya Dipshit?" Robbie sneered

"Don't get so full of yourself just because you're fast!" Said Drake

"First you take my girlfriend, and now you join the track team! It's almost like your trying to show off!" Said Jonny threateningly.

But Robbie put an arm in front of Jonny to hold him back…for now.

"I thought I warned you to stay away from Wendy? And yet you two are only getting closer." Said Robbie

"I had a feeling you sent some of those letters." Said Dipper

"Ya I'm also the one who threatened your dear sister! Back off from Wendy." Robbie said as he pushed Dipper against the wall next to the girl's locker room door.

"You leave Mabel out of this!" Said Dipper his fists gripping tightly.

From of the corner of Dipper's eye, he could see the girls locker room door creak open. Stephanie was looking at him concerned.

"Come on Robbie can't we do this somewhere else. You and me both want to keep Wendy out of this." Dipper said, begging Stephanie know not to go to Wendy.

"The concern from Stephanie's eye that looked at him didn't go away."

"No I want to do this here. It's because you don't want Wendy concerned, that I know you'll keep your mouth shut as I do this!" Robbie punched Dipper in the gut as hard as he could.

Dipper felt the pain, but didn't go to the ground. He wouldn't. Not with Robbie being the one punching him. He was the reason he took boxing.

"Going with the cheap shot so no marks are left on my face. Smart…for a dumbass!" Dipper spat

Robbie punched him in the gut again.

This time, Dipper couldn't help but fall to one knee. The pain didn't care about his pride.

"You really do know how to piss me off Pines! It's bad enough you're the reason why Wendy broke up with me all those years ago. But now you're trying to get close to her."

Dipper smirked. "I'm not trying to get closer to her, she trying to get closer to me! She's the one that asked me to join the track team. If she didn't, I would have never joined."

Robbie kicked Dipper in the stomach with a force that made him hit the wall behind him.

Dipper was now kneeling on the ground in pain.

"If you're such a man, why don't you punch me in the face instead of taking these cheap shots?" Grunted Dipper.

"Because I know you can take a punch to the face. Especially after I sent those four idiots after you after school to beat you up. But to think you'd actually come out on top? That's why I've been forced to using dirty methods."

"At least those four idiots could put up a fight! Unlike your weak, scrawny ass!" Dipper said

"Coming from the guy that's on the ground in pain! A fight is a fight. Anything goes. Even if I have to use the people you care about against you. So I'll say it again, back off from Wendy!"

Robert suddenly burst the locker room door open with Derick behind him. He saw Dipper on the ground and three of his track teammates above him.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Robert yelled as he took a step towards Robbie. Robbie started taking a step back. Robert was the strongest on the team. Robbie knew this so he was a little intimidated by him suddenly showing up. Seeing how Robbie was feeling made Drake and Jonny worry too.

"Nothing. We were done talking to him anyway." Robbie said. He then turned to head for the school exit. Drake and Jonny close behind.

When they left, Robert and Derick bent down to check on Dipper. Stephanie who was in hiding, opened the door and also went to Dipper's side.

"Dipper I'm so sorry I was scared and I couldn't help you!" Stephanie said tears starting to show.

"I hated watching him beat you. I wanted to go get Wendy for help but you told me not to. So I texted Robert and Derick but they took so long to get here!" Stephanie said

"No you did well. I'm sorry you had to see something so scary and I'm sorry I made you worry. It couldn't be helped, they were probably in the shower." Dipper said comforting her.

"Don't worry! I'm fine." Said Dipper

"What was that about?" said Derick

"What? Have you not met Wendy's ex-boyfriend?" Dipper said

"Robbie Valentino. The worst of the worst. I showed Wendy true colors a few years back which caused them to brake up. Robbie has hated me since before that, but being the cause of his grief with Wendy only made him hate me more. Now he's trying to keep me from getting too close to her, by any means necessary." Explained Dipper.

"But the last thing I want is for Wendy to get involved with him again, so don't tell her what just happened." Dipper said

The three new teammates didn't like it but agreed that they wouldn't say anything seeing how serious Dipper was about the topic.

Dipper slowly recovered and stood up still feeling slightly sore.

That's when Wendy and Allie came out of the girls locker room.

"Hey Dip? Did you not take a shower?" asked Wendy

"You kidding me? With guys like Robert and Derick in there, I'd feel too self-conscious!" Dipper chuckled.

"No, I decided I'd take a shower at home. I don't have a change of clothes. Sorry if I smell." Said Dipper

"No it's fine! I completely understand. Let's go." Wendy said leading the way towards the exit. Dipper followed close behind. He noticed the group behind them still looked worried, so he reassured them with a smile and a thumbs up.

After leaving the school, Dipper and Wendy walked through town and headed into the forest in the direction of Wendy's house.

"I see that you've gotten close to some of my friends on the team. What do you think of them?" Wendy asked

"They're nice. A little overwhelming at times, but so is Mabel. So I'm not bothered by it. I like their enthusiasm though. Seems like you all really do love track."

"Yep! And of course they are enthusiastic! You inspired them to get better. Being a part of the track team, we are always constantly trying to improve ourselves by one second, by one centimeter. Even beating your time by a fraction of a second is something to be proud of! They hit a wall last year but after watching you, they got their enthusiasm back!"

"I don't think I did that much? I just ran with you." Dipper said

"Trust me you did!" Wendy argued

"I hope you're ready for Monday though. After school practice is more about personal gain than what we did today. Recoding times and seeing where you are. I know you aren't that determined to see how fast you can run, but I hope you'll change your mind about that soon."

"I don't know, it might take some more convincing?" Dipper teased

"What? You want to make another bet?" Wendy said nervously.

"No I won't do that to you again. You aren't some prize Wendy. You're a person. You can decide for yourself who you want to go on a date with."

Wendy suddenly stopped in place.

Dipper looked back.

Wendy was blushing as she said, "Thanks Dipper…T-That was really sweet."

"It wasn't a compliment. It was a fact." Dipper chuckled.

"I'm still going to take it as a compliment…so Thanks." Wendy teasingly pouted.

"Well, this is where we split up." Said Dipper a little depressed with the fork in the dirt path.

"Ya… I'll see you Monday." Wendy said

Dipper was about to say goodbye but was met with a kiss on the cheek. After realizing what Wendy just did, she was already gone running up the path to her house before Dipper could say anything.

Dipper made it back to the shack meeting Mabel in the living room.

"Hey Bro-bro! Enjoy your first practice ever with Wendy to boot!" asked Mabel cheerfully

"Yes… I actually enjoyed it a lot. I can't wait till Monday.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Coffee and Games**

Dipper again was early to rise on his Sunday morning. He actually felt sore from yesterdays practice. Well… either that or from Robbie beating on him. Thinking back on it he wished he had the chance to beat Robbie's ass. But it would only cause trouble for Wendy and probably get him kicked of the Track team. Dipper couldn't do that to Wendy after just joining the team.

In the end, Dipper believed he made the right decision in not fighting back. Though Mabel disagreed when he told her last night.

Dipper decided to actually not work out this morning. He decided to go downstairs and have a real breakfast for once than just eat a piece of toast.

Dipper started to make some eggs, bacon, and pancakes. By the time he was done cooking, Mabel had worked her way down the stairs following the smell of his good cooking.

"Dipper! I hope you made enough for me too!" Mabel begged

Knowing her twin would come down to the scent of breakfast, Dipper had already prepared for his sister.

"Here, I knew you wouldn't pass it up." Dipper said as he handed Mabel her loaded breakfast platter.

"Orange juice is still in the fridge." Dipper stated.

Dipper cooked enough for Stan as well when he woke up.

Dipper then turned off the stove and took his plate to the table to join his sister who had poured them both some orange juice.

"It's been a while since we had breakfast like this." Mabel said with a mouth full of scrambled eggs.

"I know. Sorry." Dipper said as he bit a piece of bacon.

"Don't worry about it! But what changed?" Mabel asked

"Would you believe I'm actually sore. Didn't feel the need to work out this morning."

"Sounds like joining the track team is helping you get rid of all that extra energy you've been having." Said Mabel as she began to stuff her face with pancakes.

"That could be one reason." Dipper said thinking about Robbie.

"What are your plans for today?" Mabel asked after swallowing a mouth full.

Before Dipper could answer. His cellphone vibrated. He opened it up to find a text.

"Apparently getting coffee with Tambry." Dipper said to his surprise on the invite.

"And so the battle begins…" Mabel said in a deep voice as if it was from a movie trailer.

She had already finished her plate and was taking it to the sink when Dipper asked "What does that mean?"

Mabel could only give him a smile and say, "Oh my cute, innocent, and clueless brother. It's a girl thing. And unfortunately for you, you're in the middle of it."

Mabel never did explain what she meant in any more detail. No matter how much Dipper asked to explain. So Dipper decided to just ignore it and head to the new coffee house in town Tambry told him to meet her at.

"I don't get it…it's just coffee, right?" Dipper thought as he entered the coffee shop.

The smell of roasted coffee beans was like a punch in the face. He stood at the entrance to take a deep whiff. It was thick, warm, and even calming.

He looked around the modern coffee shop until he found Tambry waving to him. He casually walked over to where she was sitting.

"Morning Tambry. You look good this morning." Dipper said starting off the pleasantries as he sat in the chair across from her.

"Thanks, I feel good! Finally, I get a day where I have no homework and Wendy isn't asking me to help her with activities." Tambry chuckled before she took a sip of her coffee.

"Ya you caught me on a good day too. For once I don't feel like working out until I drop in the morning. Seems track is a good fit for all the energy I usually have."

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. It looked like you were having fun yesterday with Wendy and the upper classmen."

"Ya what happened to you? I never saw you at the end of practice." Dipper questioned

"Oh that's because I had to help put stuff away. By the time I was done I think you already headed for the showers."

"Hey kid! You want anything?" suddenly shouted the guy at the register. He was done with the morning rush at the moment but saw Dipper walk in and take a seat.

"Sure, but nothing fancy. Just a large black with sugar. No cream." Dipper yelled back.

Tambry blushed for some reason.

"What?" Dipper asked looking at her confused.

"I never figured you were a coffee guy. I even questioned if you'd show up to a place like this."

"It's true I don't go to coffee houses that often, but I got hooked on coffee a couple years back."

Dipper ended up drinking the bitter stuff Grunkle Stan always made. He didn't like it at first, but in the end he got used to it. Unlike Mabel, she only likes her coffee if it's a frappuccino milkshake covered in chocolate, caramel, and whip cream. She never liked the bitter stuff.

"I always stayed up late readings books and stuff so I always found the strong bitter stuff more enticing since it helped me stay awake. What about you? What kind of coffee did you get?"

Tambry blushed as she said, "Want to find out?" as she held her drink out to Dipper.

Dipper took the warm coffee cup in his hand. At his first attempt of sipping the coffee it burned his lips so he didn't really get a taste.

Tambry giggled as she knew it was hot and even she hadn't taken a sip yet. But she was surprised as Dipper's second attempt. He took a large gulp of the hot coffee. Tambry couldn't help but stare at his soft lips as they left the cup. She could see the steam coming from his breath from the heat of the coffee as he swallowed to cool his mouth.

"Mmmm" groaned Dipper as he let his taste buds cool down so he could tell what exactly he drank.

"…Wait…is this?"

"Black with sugar, no cream" said Tambry with a smile on her face.

" _Who knew we would like the same bitter coffee?!_ " Dipper and Tambry both thought.

"How did you end up liking the same dirty, bitter, water as me?" Dipper chuckled

"I spent a lot of late nights on my blogs, so I needed something strong to keep me up or get me out of bed. I asked someone who worked here a year back for a recommendation. They gave me this stuff as a prank to see my face. But I ended up liking it and have been drinking it ever since."

Dipper and Tambry laughed together at the coincidence as the worker from the register brought Dipper's coffee to him.

Before he could warn Dipper to let it cool, Dipper took a big swig of his coffee.

"Pwaaahhh! Nothing beats a hot cup of coffee to wake you up!" Dipper said with a smile as steam faintly left his mouth as he spoke.

Dipper looked over to see Tambry's soft lips taking a drink out of her cup.

"Mmmm…yep it sure does." Tambry said.

" _But the indirect kiss makes it taste even better!_ " Tambry thought.

Dipper and Tambry spent the rest of the morning chatting, laughing, and telling stories. Basically just enjoying each other's company, which was surprisingly easy as they had similar interests.

"Xbox?" Dipper asked

"For a while until I got into PC? What kind of games did you play?"

"Just the big brands. Halo, Call of Duty, Gears of War, ect. I still play them once in a while but I either lost interest or don't have the time. You?" Dipper asked.

"The same, but when I got to PC it was a game changer with all the mods. I especially got hooked on league of legends for a while."

"Ever play World of Warcraft?" Dipper asked

"I thought about it, but I didn't like how I would have to pay every month. I didn't have that kind of money."

"Good, don't! It will ruin your life!" Dipper chuckled

"Though if I play anything now, I usually just go to the arcade. God the amount of hours and money I've put into those places with Mabel."

"That's true for me too. I had to get rid of the Xbox and PC games when I entered high school. It was too much of a distraction. So if I ever feel like playing I just go to the arcade for an hour." Tambry said

"Wanna go?" Dipper asked

"What? Like right now? Are they even open on Sundays?" Tambry asked

"Of course they are! The weekend is when they make most of their profit."

"Ok, let's go!" said Tambry.

They made their way to the arcade which was open. It was packed with classmates they recognized at school that were also looking to waste some time.

Tambry and Dipper went from game to game, playing against each other. They laughed and teased each other whenever they could.

Suddenly some familiar faces entered the arcade.

"Yo Dipper! Tambry! Didn't expect to see you two here!" Yelled Lee

Nate and Thompson followed in behind him.

"Hey Tambry! Finally get a date with Dipper? Sorry for interrupting!" Nate teased

Tambry began to blush and couldn't look at Dipper.

"Come on guys stop teasing her." Dipper intervened

"What it's not a date?" said Thompson

Dipper looked at Tambry, who was waiting for Dipper to see what answer he would give.

Dipper looked back to the guys and said, "It's whatever she wants it to be. And frankly that's none of your business."

Tambry hid a small smile.

"Ok chill dude, we are just teasing! We'll drop it. Anyways, since we are all here why don't we have some fun." Nate said with an uncomfortable grin.

"Like what?" Said Dipper

"How about 2v2. You and Tambry vs me and Lee" said Nate

"What game?"

"Dance Dance Revolution of course!" Said Lee pointing to the huge four player stage.

"No way! The only reason you guys want to play that is because you've never lost and just want to make us look bad!" said Tambry

"Really?" said Dipper intrigued. He looked towards the machine. It was the only one Tambry and him haven't played yet.

"Oh come on! Don't be such a sore loser!" Said Nate

"All right! We'll take you on." Said Dipper

"But Dipper!" Said Tambry

"It's the only game we haven't played yet… Besides, we might just surprise them." Dipper said confidently with a smile.

Tambry didn't look convinced but followed Dipper to the giant dance machine.

Everyone got in their places. Tambry took the spot on the far left. Dipper was in the middle separating Tambry and Nate. And Lee was on the far right.

Dipper looked down to Thompson who was waiting on the side lines. He waved him to come over. Dipper then started to whisper in Thompson's ear so Tambry and the others couldn't hear.

Thompson then gave Dipper a thumbs up and Dipper returned to the game.

The game had two huge screens in front of the four players. One for Dipper and Tambry, the other for Nate and Lee. It was covered in speakers and flashing lights. Everyone had a set of four buttons in front of them. Each said easy, normal, advanced, and expert. Dipper knew these buttons were to change the difficulty during the game, so you could try to earn more points, or slow down if you made to many mistakes. Dipper then looked down at where he stood. There were eight arrows total. But the four that were the corner arrows only lit up when you were playing on expert. So the only ones you really had to focus on were the up, down, left, right arrows. Dipper bumped into the bar behind him. There was a bar behind each player so that they wouldn't fall off the dance stage of the game.

"All right let's do this!" Said Nate enthusiastically

"Wait a second! Since you challenged us and chose the game, we get to decide the song!" said Dipper

Nate and Lee couldn't argue.

"I've already got a song in mind? But I was wondering if there were any songs that you were good at since you've played before?" asked Dipper as he looked to Tambry next to him.

"Well all the songs are the same for me. I'm not particularly good or bad at any of them. And I'm afraid I'm only good enough to play on normal." Tambry said

"That's fine, just have fun and leave the rest to me, ok?" Dipper said

Tambry watched Dipper as he went through to find the song he was looking for. As he found it, a big smile spread across his face. A smile that Nate and Lee didn't like."

Dipper selected the song on the screen and the dancing game all of a sudden came to life, demanding everyone's attention who was in the arcade.

A sudden loud voice came through the speakers from the game shouting:

DANCE DANCE REVOLUTION!

You've selected:

 **The Maze of Mayonnaise!**

By Bossfight!

GET READY!

Everyone made sure to be in the center of their platform as the screens began to count down. A crowd began to form around the game and its players to see the upcoming dance battle.

3…2…1…GO!

[ ] = moment in the song

[0.00] The game started everyone on easy difficulty. No arrows showed on the screen so everyone could get a feel for the pace of the song.

[0.12] Arrows slowly started to appear in the same pattern for everyone on the screen. As the arrows passed, everyone stomped on the arrow that was shown.

[0.35] Being comfortable with the song, everyone pressed the "normal button" at the same time to change the difficulty. More arrows started to show up more often in a faster pattern. Everyone was now doing a steady pace of stepping and it was finally starting to look like they were dancing.

[1.31] Dipper and Nate both quickly glanced at each other and slammed the "advanced button" leaving Tambry and Lee on normal since they weren't comfortable going any higher in difficulty. This is when everyone watching started cheering now that it was starting to look like a real dance off.

[2.14] Dipper decides to surprised everyone by slamming on the "expert button" bringing the corner arrows under him to life. His screen started to look extremely complicated as arrows started to fly by at a fast pace on the screen. But Dipper kept up with the arrows and didn't let himself miss any that were shown. His legs and feet moved quickly and precisely as he aimed for the arrows, not able to take his eyes off the screen for a second.

The lights on the game started flashing and the music started blaring as Dipper continued to step on the arrows perfectly, pulling him and Tambry ahead in points and leaving their opponents in the dust.

At one-point, Dipper looked like he was about to trip up, but he surprised everyone by grabbing and leaning on the bar behind him so he didn't have to move as much as he watched the screen and flailed his feet around to the lit up arrows.

Regaining himself, a huge smile appeared on Dipper's face as it seemed the worse of the song was over. Having spent so many hours playing this game before with Mabel, he had basically memorized the rest, so he decided to show off a little.

Dipper suddenly turned away from the screen and faced towards Lee and Nate as he continued to frantically step and dance from arrow to arrow while still not missing any points and arrows that were shown on the screen.

The complete shock of what Dipper did not only caught them by surprise but messed them up as well. As Lee and Nate tried to catch up on their mistakes. Dipper turned again to face the crowd behind him, then again to face Tambry.

Tambry couldn't help but chuckle at Dipper's smug smile knowing that he won. She tried to push him as she continued to dance, but dipper danced around her arm not missing a beat or a point to the fast pace of "expert difficulty".

[3.06] Turning back around towards the screen and seeing that the song was almost over he gave a twirl as his planted his foot on the last arrow. Then taking a stance he flung his arm in the air and pointed towards the ceiling.

As the song fainted out, the game screamed from its speakers:

NEW RECORD!

YOU…ARE…LEGENDARY!

The game then posted Tambry and Dippers points up on the screen. Then after a moment it added them together giving them an overall score.

"Oh My God! I can't believe we scored this high!" Tambry shouted enthusiastically as she hugged Dipper. Nate fell to his knees in defeat. Lee didn't care as much but was still impressed by Dipper.

Upon realizing how long she was hugging Dipper, she suddenly let go as her face turned pink.

"Way to go dance buddy! You got the highest score you could on normal difficulty. In fact, I'm confident you could go advanced if you tried." Dipper said with a smile.

"You kidding me? I'm quitting while I'm ahead. Besides you were the one you did all the work. How are you so good at Dance Dance Revolution?" Tambry asked

"Mabel loved this kind of thing so it's what we mostly play if we were together at the arcade. The amount of hours we've put in this game are ridiculous." Dipper chuckled

The screen on the game then showed three empty slots to put initials for the new record.

"Hey Dipper, you have to put your initials to record your score. Maybe go D.I.P. Every will recognize the short version of your name!" Tambry said

Dipper thought about it. After a few minutes he put in D&T.

"What does that stand for?" Tambry asked

"What? You can't figure it out? It stands for Dipper & Tambry. This was a group effort after all!" Dipper chuckled.

Tambry's face became pink again. She was so flattered she couldn't look at Dipper. Though he earned most of the score, he treated it as if he couldn't have done it without her, when it was actually the other way around. It was really sweet.

"In fact I doubt anybody will beat that score anytime soon. And if they do, that score of mine wasn't even in my best ten back home. We'll just come back and beat it again. Those initials are going to be at the top of that score board until the game breaks down!" Dipper said cheerfully.

Now Tambry's face was red in embarrassment thinking about their initials being on there together forever… She became flustered and started to make her way off the game platform. Dipper, Nate, and Lee followed.

Thompson came over to Dipper.

"Dude that was awesome! And smart thinking using that handle bar during the hard part of the song! Here's your phone. I see now why you asked me to do that."

"Do what?" said Tambry, Lee, and Nate.

"Oh nothing… Just catch your humiliation and our victory on video for all of Gravity Falls to see." Dipper smirked as he played the video on his phone.

"Dude! No Way!" Lee said

"Delete it now man!" Yelled Nate

"No Way! You guys got full of yourselves and interrupted a girls date. Somebody had to put you in your place. But don't worry I just texted you all copies so you can relive this moment forever." Dipper laughed

Tambry's, Nate's, and Lee's phones all vibrated or pinged in their pockets to receive the texted video.

"Sorry to humiliate and run, but Tambry and I have now played every game in the arcade so we are going to leave." Dipper said grabbing Tambry by the hand and waving back to them as he headed for the exit.

Dipper and Tambry walked through town for a while until they both noticed that the sun was going down.

"Wow, never expected to be out the whole day." Dipper said.

"D-Dipper… Did you mean it?" Tambry asked

"Mean what?"

"T-That this was a date. That I can think that it was one…"

Dipper began to look nervous.

"D-Do you want it to be?"

"Well… When I invited you to coffee. I was hoping it would be. But I realized you would probably just think it was chatting over some coffee or something that wasn't special."

"Well that is what I thought it was at first. But after everything that happened today and how much fun we had… I honestly can't think of an excuse to say it wasn't a date." Dipper said

"…S-So if it was good enough to be our first date… then… I don't mind saying it was." Dipper said nervously.

Tambry looked at Dipper who was blushing and not making eye contact with her.

"I never did turn you down after you wrote your name and number in that notebook. So… let today be whatever you want it to be."

Dipper suddenly felt a warm, soft peck on his cheek.

Dipper looked to Tambry who was smiling.

"Thanks Dipper…Thanks for the date. I had a great time." Tambry said

"…Me too" Said Dipper


	11. Chapter 11

**I want to say I'm sorry to all my amazing fans and readers. I know it has been a long time since I updated and I'm hoping to get back and update my stories and maybe even finish a few. I've been busy with college classes and student life. I've also hit some writer's block in some of my stories. Thanks for being so patient and I hope you will continue to read and review my stories.**

 **Chapter 11: Kidnapped To Dance**

"Dipper! I can't believe you played Dance Dance Revolution without me!"

"I'm sorry Mabel, I didn't mean to. One moment we were having coffee and the next we were at the arcade."

Mabel slouched back in her seat. Dipper's lunch in the cafeteria was interrupted by his sister as she saw the dance video that Tambry uploaded on her blog.

"But that was our game." Mabel said depressed.

"Mabel don't tell me you're jealous of Tambry."

"Maybe a little. I've just never seen you play that game with anyone else except me. You even looked like you were having fun." Mabel confessed

"Well would you feel better if I said we didn't even come close to beating our score back home?"

Dipper watched a big grin appear on Mabels face. "Maybe…"

"Don't worry Mabes. No matter who I play with, we'll never be able to beat the score that you and I reached together. Because nobody is more in-synch with me than you."

The bell rang for classes…

"Hey Bro-bro? Are you doing anything after school today?"

"Not really. Other than track and field, I've already finished my homework so I guess I'm free…why?"

"No reason!" Mabel said with a grin. Dipper didn't like the grin she gave. He felt that she was hiding something. And unfortunately for him, that usually meant bad things for Dipper.

"Mab-"

"See you later, Bro-bro!" Mabel said as she ran off to classes.

…

Dipper went through the rest of the school day with ease. He was in front of the school when he heard his name called out.

"Dipper!"

Dipper looked over to see Wendy running up to him.

"Hey Wendy. Good to see you. Did you enjoy the rest of your weekend?"

"Ya I did. But I have to say, seeing that video of you and Tambry humiliate Nate and Lee on that game really made my day! I couldn't stop laughing as I watched Nate's face." Wendy chuckled

" _Though I wish it was me you were dancing with and not Tambry. I can't let my guard down around you for a second._ " Wendy thought.

"You ready for practice?" Wendy said

"Yep, I just have to get cha-"

Suddenly a limo screeched up on the curb behind Dipper and the door automatically opened.

Dipper being distracted by the sudden appearance of a limo didn't notice Pacifica as she ran past Wendy and pushed Dipper face first into the limo.

"Sorry! Dip is going to miss practice today. He's already got plans." Pacifica said with a smirk towards Wendy as she quickly jumped into the limo with him.

Pacifica then quickly slammed the door and the limo screeched off leaving Wendy and a bunch of on-lookers confused and in shock.

When Wendy snapped out of it and finally realized what just happened, she couldn't help but grit her teeth in anger.

" _Did that princess just steal Dipper in front of me?! How could I have let him slip through my fingers again!_ "

…

"Ouch… Pacifica! What are you doing?! I got practice!"

"You can have practice tomorrow. Tonight, you are going to join me for a party my parents are hosting." Pacifica said confidently.

"You sure have a weird way of giving invitations. And couldn't it wait until after practice? You did say the party was tonight, right?"

"No, it couldn't." Pacifica said sternly

"Why not?'

" _Because I don't like how close you and Tambry have gotten and I wasn't going to let Wendy get any closer to you today, that's why!_ " Pacifica pouted in thought. She never did answer Dipper's question.

Dipper couldn't help but smile to Pacifica's little pout. She really did look cute when she was frustrated or angry.

"All I ask is for a little heads up next time, ok?" Dipper said.

"Noted…" exclaimed Pacifica

"So… Who exactly is going to be at this party? What's it for?" Dipper asked as he started to get comfortable in the limo.

"It's basically just another one of my family's parties to get together with all the rich people in the world. If there is a difference between this party and the other's, it will be the dancing."

"Dancing?" Dipper asked looking around the limo.

"Yes…Apparently everyone is bringing their teenage sons and daughters to the party to make it more of a ball. But not being interested in anybody who will be showing up to it, I've asked my father for permission to invite you."

"And he agreed to that! Last I heard, he hated my guts." Dipper said.

"He did. But after he found out about your heroics in saving me, it seems he grew a soft spot for you. Which surprised me more than anyone else."

"NO WAY!... …Pit Cola! My favorite!" Dipper said pulling out a cold can out of an ice chest drawer.

Pacifica started to pout seeing Dipper wasn't really paying attention to her.

"Dipper are you even listening to me?" She pouted.

Dipper took the ice cold can of Pit Cola and put it against Pacifica's cheek, which made her squeak to the sudden cold making her cover her mouth and blush in embarrassment.

"Chill out Paz, I'm just teasing! I've been listening to you." Dipper said with a smile.

"Anyways, I'd gladly spend the night entertaining you. My only worry was your father, but seeing that he's had a change of heart puts me at ease. But… Are you sure you're ok with me? I'm not really good with these kinds of parties. Dipper asked.

"Dipper I wouldn't invite anyone else and I don't want anyone else. Just be yourself. That's all I want from you." Pacifica said

"…Just one more question?" Dipper asked

Pacifica gave Dipper her full attention.

"Is kidnapping me your way of asking me out on a date?" Dipper teased

Pacifica's face grew red and she couldn't keep eye contact with Dipper.

"What? So you don't want it to be a date?" Dipper teased

"…I…I-I…" Pacifica mumbled.

Dipper couldn't help but smile.

"Pacifica Northwest!" Dipper suddenly announced catching Pacifica off guard.

"I, Dipper Pines, would be honored if I could accompany you this fine evening as your _date_." Dipper said trying sound fancy as he held out his hand.

Pacifica who was no longer flustered, giggled to Dipper's playfulness.

She grabbed his hand and moved closer to sit right next to him.

"Hmmm. I guess I have no choice but to accept your offer. But just know that not just anyone is allowed to go on a date with the great Pacifica Northwest." Pacifica said with a smile.

"I'll try to be worthy of such kindness and generosity." Dipper said sarcastically. He was basically kidnapped after all.

They both laughed and by the time they were done, they had reached the Northwest Manor.

…

Dipper gave a heavy sigh as he looked at himself in a mirror in the hallway trying to adjust his tie.

"After all these years, I still don't see how these things can impress people." Dipper mumbled looking his tuxedo over.

It felt like he was getting strangled.

Pacifica's bedroom door opened and out came a beautiful Pacifica Northwest.

Dipper couldn't help but catch himself staring as the lake foam green dress fit so tightly to her curves.

"Well…what do you think?" Pacifica said giving a model twirl to Dipper.

"Y-You…I-It looks…" Dipper stuttered trying to find his words.

That was just the reaction Pacifica wanted.

"Y-You look great…" Dipper finally spoke while pulling on his collar. Suddenly Dipper felt it was really hot stranding there in front of her. And the choking of the collar wasn't helping.

Pacifica walked up to him in her matching high heels with a confident smile on her face. The way she strutted her hips back and forth made Dipper nervous as she got closer to him. She loosened Dipper's tie and tossed it into a nearby vase. She then unbuttoned his collar.

"There, feel better? You never did like dressing up like this." Pacifica said.

"But… Aren't I suppose to…I mean aren't I supposed to impress everyone tonight?" Dipper asked confused at Pacifica's actions.

"The only one you need to impress is me! Besides… somehow you look a lot cuter this way. I guess it's because it's more casual that you look better." Pacifica said.

Dipper couldn't help but blush.

" _Oh my god, if it's this easy to tease Dipper, it's going to be a fun night!_ " Pacifica thought.

Pacifica softly took Dipper's arm. Dipper couldn't make eye contact as he could feel Pacifica's cleavage pressing against his arm.

"I'm sure the party has already started. Shall we now make our appearance?"

Dipper shyly nodded while still not making eye contact with Pacifica. They quietly walked down the hall towards the noise and laughter.

After a few moments they made it to a large room that was the main lounge. Already Dipper felt out of place. There was nothing but adults wearing expensive clothing and jewelry while having high-class chatter.

Pacifica lead him through the crowd until they found her father.

"Mr. Pines! It's been too long!" Mr. Northwest said excited as he spotted Dipper.

Dipper was taken by complete surprise. He never thought Mr. Northwest would be so happy to see him!

"Mr. Pines I must thank you personally for what you did for my daughter! With your quick reflexes, my daughter didn't receive any major injuries!"

"Please don't thank me, it was nothing Mr. Northwest."

"Please, call me Preston."

"Ok…Preston." Dipper said feeling awkward.

"My boy, I must thank you in some way! As a father of my high social status, I can't let such heroic actions be ignored."

"Father, I told you before, Dipper isn't looking for a reward. He's not like that!" Pacifica said.

"Yes, simply allowing me to join such an exquisite party with your beautiful daughter is more than enough." Dipper said continuing the pleasantries.

Preston Northwest looked a little disappointed. He really did want to show his appreciation. And what was the point of being so rich if you couldn't simply do that.

Dipper gave a big sigh in defeat. "Alright if you insist, may I give you a suggestion?"

Preston and Pacifica both looked at Dipper.

"Being a part of the track team now, I have to say that the incident with Pacifica still haunts me. The truth is I'm surprised the school even allows those bleachers to still stand with how old they are and with how much they are falling apart. If there was a proper set of bleachers, I wouldn't have had to save Pacifica in the first place. So if you really wanted to help put my mind at ease, you could give a generous donation to the school to help replace them. After all, with how popular track and field is in Gravity Falls, only more incidents will continue if left alone."

Preston looked at Dipper excited and intrigued.

"Such a kind-hearted boy. You never cease to surprise me. I'm surprised that I didn't think of that myself. It would not only benefit the school but also be good publicity to the Northwest name to donate to the school's athletic program since it's so popular. To ensure everyone's safety in the future, I will personally take care of everything and guarantee the replacement!"

"Thank you Preston."

"No. Thank you Mr. Pines." Preston said as he walked off to continue his conversations with his guests.

Dipper gave another big sigh. He then noticed Pacifica was smiling at him.

"What?"

"You're too kind for your good you know that? My father was willing to give you anything and you settled for replacing some dumb school bleachers. Something as trivial as that could be done with my allowance."

"I'm not going to be greedy for doing the right thing. Besides, the only reason I proposed the idea to him is because I don't like the thought of that incident occurring again." Dipper said as they made their way through the crowd.

Pacifica and Dipper made it to the edge of the crowd where there were two big doors leading to another room. From there, you could already hear the orchestra music playing.

"This room is where the dancing for us is being held." Pacifica said casually.

Dipper walked into the room with Pacifica around his arm. Dipper noticed how the large room looked like it was from one of Mabel's fairy tale books. A ball room that looked as if it was from Cinderella. Floors of marble. Diamond chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. Large paneled windows looking out onto a balcony that lead to a beautiful garden.

" _Just how big is the Northwest mansion?_ " Dipper thought.

"So…now what do we do?" Dipper said nervously.

"Well… Before we can have any fun, I have to greet the guests." Pacifica said annoyed looking around the ball room. There were already people dancing with partners on the dance floor.

"I'm sorry it will probably be a bit boring with me for a while…" Pacifica said looking at the teenage and young adult crowd throughout the room.

"I-It's ok. I don't mind. I wouldn't know what to do with myself at one of these anyway if I was left alone." Dipper said holding Pacifica's waist tightly.

"Well as long as you don't mind…" Pacifica said as she leads Dipper towards a group.

"Pacifica! So nice to see you again." Said a girl in a fluffy red dress as they approached the group.

"Annelise, so glad you could make it."

Annelise looked at Dipper who was holding Pacifica by the waist.

"Who is this fine gentleman?" Annelise asked

"This is Dipper Pines. I invited him to chaperone with me this evening."

"Oh really?!" said Annelise surprised. Pacifica Northwest was known not to take an interest in boys. At least that's how it looked when she turned down every rich guy that came up to her during parties like this. So seeing Pacifica actually have a date was surprising and the news soon caught hold of the entire ball room.

Annelise was now starting to take an interest in Dipper. She wanted to know what was so special about him that caught Pacifica's eye.

"Tell me Mr. Pines, what exactly do your parents do?"

"Nothing that can compete with anybody else's here I'm sure. Though my family gets by fine, we aren't what you would call of the upper class." Dipper said nervously.

Dipper could already see how these questions would go. Any question they asked would basically point him out to be a commoner. He didn't want to embarrass Pacifica as being her date.

Pacifica noticed how Dipper was feeling as he let go of her waist. It was written all over Dipper's face though he still gave a fake smile.

"I see. Then how did you come to know Pacifica?" Annelise asked.

"We've known each other for a while now. But we do go to the same school together at Gravity Falls High." Dipper answered nervously.

Dipper could feel all the eyes on him. It made him really uncomfortable. He didn't know how much longer he could take this.

Suddenly Pacifica grabbed Dipper's hand that was shaking. It immediately calmed him down.

"I'm sorry Annelise, but there are many more guests to greet and I don't need you dissecting my date. So we are going to take our leave if you don't mind." Pacifica said as she leads Dipper away.

As soon as they get away, Dipper wanted to say sorry if he embarrassed her. But Pacifica quickly turned to him and gave him a sad look.

"I'm sorry Dipper. It must make you feel uncomfortable having all these eyes on you and being asked such personal questions."

"I-I don't mind the questions. It's just I feel no matter what answer I give them; they'll judge you being next to me. I… I don't want to be an embarrassment for you."

Dipper suddenly felt being pulled down as Pacifica wrapped her arms around his neck. Dipper literally had to bend forward a little to compromise with her small, doll-like figure.

"Dipper, I could care less what these idiots think. I invited you because I enjoy your company more than theirs. So it doesn't matter what they think. Just be close by my side and ignore them."

Pacifica then unwrapped her arms from Dipper's neck and put his hand around her waist.

Dipper couldn't help but blush as she did it in front of the entire ball room.

Pacifica then again, leads Dipper to the different groups to greet the guests.

…

A couple hours past and Pacifica was finally done greeting all the guests. Dipper could tell she looked tired from all the annoying pleasantries and conversations.

"I think you've greeted everyone, so maybe now you can have a little fun?" Dipper said as he grabbed two champagnes from a butler's tray walking by.

Dipper handed Pacifica the drink and she gave Dipper a smile as she took a sip.

"We aren't even 21. How are we able to drink this stuff?" Dipper asked taking a sip.

"Age doesn't matter to such luxuries when you're rich." Said Pacifica.

Dipper seemed to be calmed by the drink so instead of taking another sip he down the whole glass.

Dipper showed Pacifica his empty glass as if it was a challenge.

Pacifica chuckled at Dipper's gesture then downed her glass and handed it to Dipper who placed them on a tray as a butler walked by.

"That was refreshing. After how much I've been talking, I needed a drink." Pacifica said smiling at Dipper.

Pacifica and Dipper then spotted a young adult who looked to be in his early twenties walk towards them.

"Oh no…not him. Not tonight…" Pacifica whined as she covered her face with a hand.

"Pacifica my darling. It's so good to see you." Said the handsome blonde as he walked up to the both of them.

The blonde then tried to grab and kiss Pacifica's hand but she quickly pulled it away.

"Peter… I don't remember there being an invite for you." Pacifica said annoyed while scooting closer to Dipper's side.

"Now don't be like that. I would never miss a party with you!" Peter teased.

"Um…" Dipper said feeling as if Peter was ignoring him completely, even though Pacifica was now clinging to his tuxedo.

"I'm so sorry, let me introduce myself. My name is Peter Hermshire." Peter said to Dipper.

"I'm this cuties fiancé…"

Dipper's eyes grew wide as he looked at the well-dressed blonde.

"Peter! For the last time, you are not my fiancé! I canceled that stupid arranged marriage years ago!" Pacifica spat. But for some reason, Pacifica was too embarrassed to look at Dipper. So she just held onto him tighter.

"True, but I won't give up on you. Our families are truly equal and we would look so lovely together. Anyone can see that!" Peter said as he gave a smug smile to Dipper.

"So that's the reason you are after her? Just because her family's status is as rich as yours? Just because you two would look good together?" Dipper said getting a little annoyed.

"Well of course! What other reason is there to marry such a delicate yet prickling flower." Peter said as he looked back to Pacifica with a grin.

"Peter, I'm going to marry someone who loves me and understands me." Pacifica argued.

"Now Pacifica, be realistic! This isn't a fairy tale. Such things as the thought of love is just superficial. Besides, in time you'll learn to love me! And what do you mean understand you? I already understand everything about you. I know your likes, dislikes, hobbies, friends, and even your schedules. Who knows you better than me?"

"That's not what she means by _understanding_ her…" Dipper interrupted.

"Excuse me?" Peter questioned.

"God I can't believe you actually think you're her type…" Dipper laughed as his confidence was building. Peter was just another guy that thinks women are objects. He says he understands Pacifica but he hardly understands her _feelings_ at all.

"Being the nerd I am, I would gladly tutor you on how off-base you are about the Pacifica you think you know."

"I think I know the great Pacifica Northwest better than a filthy commoner like you!" Peter stated. A crowd was starting to form around them as the orchestra continued to play and people continued to dance. Annelise was one of the people who got close to listen in on the banter between the commoner and the ex-fiancé.

"Since I have a different perspective, maybe you should listen to what I have to say so you can actually learn something genuine about Pacifica."

"How could your perspective be of any use? What could you possibly see when you are in the presence of Pacifica Northwest!"

"I'll explain it in a way so you high-class eccentrics have a chance to understand. Pacifica is a priceless gem. And like all gems, they need to be protected and lovingly cared for. But Pacifica is a unique gem. You can only see her true beauty when you disregard her value and look past the carved exterior. Like all gems, they are carved to be something they are not, and lose their natural beauty to one that is artificial and man-made. Pacifica just wants to be seen for her natural beauty that's within her even if it shows her imperfections. Which is why the price she is valued and the compliments she is given mean nothing to her as long as you can only see what is in front of you."

Peter and everyone who was listening went quite.

Pacifica tried to cover her cheeks as she was blushing. Dipper knew her better than even she thought he did.

Dipper stood there with a confident smile.

"Maybe if people like you got off their high horse, you would be able to easily see what I mean. But it wouldn't matter even if you did realize it because you've already been proven unworthy of the gem known as Pacifica Northwest."

Dipper then grabbed Pacifica by the waist and pulled her close. He then turned and led her away from the angered ex-fiancé and glaring eyes of the onlookers.

Annelise was deeply impressed by Dipper. It made her start thinking that maybe she had to branch out from the high class to find what she wanted. To find what Pacifica apparently did. Someone like Dipper that could read her like a book and had a chance of making her truly happy.

Pacifica was still a bit flustered but started to calm down about the quarrel. It was then that she realized that Dipper was leading her to the dance floor.

"Um…Dipper?" she said as Dipper turned to her and placed a hand on her waist. He then led one of her hands on his waist then intertwined the other in his fingers.

"Do you even know how to ball dance?" Pacifica said worried.

Dipper just gave her a smile and started leading her into a waltz.

After a few moments, Pacifica realized that Dipper indeed knew how to ball dance.

"When did you learn this?"

"I'm a nerd remember? I've read a lot of books."

"Reading and doing are completely different." Pacifica stated unconvinced.

Dipper chuckled. "There may have been a time when Mabel made me learn with her during a middle school dance. But this is my first time actually doing it with a partner."

Dipper just keeps surprising Pacifica with no end. She smiles and leans closer into Dipper. They continued to spin and waltz to the music on the ball room floor.

Dipper only looked at Pacifica and could see the absolute delight in him knowing how to dance. He was going to have to thank Mabel for the forced lessons from way back when later.

It was then that Pacifica noticed that all eyes were on them as they danced.

"Dipper… We can stop if you're uncomfortable with everyone watching you. Pacifica said worried.

"And ruin our fun? No way! Besides all I'm paying attention to right now is you."

Pacifica blushed under his gaze.

Dipper gave her a spin and brought her back close only to be dipped.

As he pulled her back up she teased, "Wow, way to live up to your name."

"Really? That was so corny." Dipper chuckled.

"I know. You bring out the worst in me."

"More like the best in you. Wouldn't you agree?" Dipper teased overconfidently.

Pacifica then wrapped her arms around Dipper's neck and Dipper held her by her waist as they danced.

Dipper had to lean forward a little. But not too much that it was uncomfortable.

They continued to dance even to the point where Pacifica's feet started to hurt in her heels. Dipper then noticed and led her off the floor to the balcony overlooking the garden.

Pacifica took her heels off. She was a little sad for the dancing for them to end, but her feet couldn't take it anymore.

"Want to show me around the garden?" Dipper asked

"It would be my pleasure." Answered Pacifica.

Dipper followed Pacifica as she walked down some stairs and had her heels in hand.

They began walking through the complex variety of beautiful flowers in the moonlight.

"So has tonight's date been everything you were hoping it would be?" Dipper asked to fill the silence as they walked together.

"Honestly, it went better than I wanted or could have expected."

"Seeing your ex-fiancé didn't ruin it for you?"

"No. If anything it made it better as he was humiliated in front of so many colleagues."

"Your welcome!"

Pacifica giggled.

They stopped and rested on a large marble fountain that was in the middle of the garden.

"Actually… there is one more thing that would make this date perfect." Pacifica said with a slight blush.

"What? You want to tread mud on your parent's expensive carpet again?" Dipper said thinking back to the last time he was at a party in the Northwest Manor.

"No Silly!" Pacifica giggled.

"Then what?" Dipper asked

Pacifica scooted closer to him. "Close your eyes."

"What?"

"Close your eyes!" Pacifica demanded.

Dipper did as she said and waited patiently. It wasn't until he felt the warm soft lips on his, that he realized what Pacifica was doing.

" _For a nerd, I really am clueless._ " Dipper thought

Dipper pulled her in closer and deepened this kiss.

It wasn't until he needed air that he broke the kiss. And when he did, Pacifica was left in an embarrassing state having half-lidded hazy eyes as a trail of saliva connected their lips.

Coming back to reality she quickly whipped the saliva from her lip and looked away embarrassed.

"Can I ask again how good the date went?" Dipper teased.

Pacifica was silent for a few good moments until she realized the blush on her face wasn't going to go away.

"Perfect…" she answered.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: A Stubborn Heart**

Dipper woke up early the next morning. The images of last night with Pacifica was still in his head. He really did have a good time with her. Though the kiss at the end was an unexpected surprise.

He couldn't figure out whether the bounce in his step was because of the kiss or because he skipped track yesterday leaving a lot of pent up energy to burn.

He was going to head out to the track to get a work out in before school but then thought about Wendy and his new track-mates. He grouped text them all with the numbers they put in his phone to see if they wanted to join him.

 **Dipper:** Hey just letting you guys know I'm heading to the track to do my routine if you want to join.

 **Wendy:** I was wondering when you were finally going to invite us!

 **Robert:** Dude! We missed you at practice yesterday. I'm totally in!

 **Stephanie:** Omg! You could have warned me. I need to wake up earlier so I can look my best!

 **Robert:** It's a work out. Why would you have to look your best? Your going to have to take a shower after for school anyways.

 **Allie:** It's a girl thing Robert. You wouldn't understand.

 **Dipper:** Girls just want to look good when they go out in public Robert. Don't put too much thought into it.

 **Wendy:** That's funny since it's coming from you. You put too much thought into everything!

 **Dipper:** I've learned to accept it due to having a twin sister my entire life.

 **Allie:** Anybody heard from Derick?

 **Robert:** He's probably still sleeping.

 **Allie:** Derick is the only guy I know that can sleep through a group chat with his phone buzzing like crazy.

 **Robert:** Don't worry. I'll wake him up as I head over.

 **Wendy:** Then it's settled. We all meet at the track in 15

 **Dipper:** Already there.

 **Dipper:** By the way, wear under armor. It's chilly.

 **Stephanie** : NOW YOU TELL ME!

Dipper was waiting as the crew came together on the track field.

"Hey Dipper! Don't tell me you started without us." Said Wendy

Of course Wendy already knew as she was staring at the steam coming off Dipper's body that was tightly gripped by his under armor.

" _Definition of steaming hot…_ " Wendy thought with a dirty smile on her face.

Dipper didn't see the dirty look Wendy was giving him since he was stretching.

"Sorry, I did. But I was planning on rerunning through everything with you guys." Dipper said as he breathed heavily."

"So what are we doing first?" Robert said as he was dragging a tired Derick behind him.

"Four mile run with a leg, thigh, and core workout." Dipper said.

"Are we recording our times?" Stephanie asked

"You can if you want to but I wasn't really."

"Sounds simple enough." Allie said.

They all made their way to the starting line and waited for Dipper.

"Hey Wendy…"

"Yeah Dippin Dots?" Wendy teased.

Everyone giggled at the nickname causing a blush on Dipper.

"And just when I was going to start taking track seriously, but if you're going to be like that…" Dipper teased as he looked away.

"Dipper! NO! I'm sorry, please! I think you'd be a real benefit to the team if you actually tried! We have our first meet soon and I'd really like you to run with me!"

Dipper looked back at Wendy after a few moments who still had some hope in her eyes.

Dipper chuckled.

"With you? Don't you mean the team?" Dipper teased. Though he already knew Wendy's reasons for wanting him on the team. She didn't care about anybody else.

A big blush spread across Wendy's face as there were Oooooooooh's in the background.

"Let that one slip didn't you." Dipper teased.

Wendy punched him in the shoulder but his smile didn't disappear from his face.

"I must apologize beforehand." Dipper said to the crew.

"Why?" said Stephanie

"Because it looks like I'm going to have no choice now but to take Track seriously. Which means I'll be leaving all of you in the dust." He said confidently.

"Haha! That's a lot of confidence you have! Bring it on Dippin Dots!" Derick teased.

"Robert would you do the honors?"

"Ok guys on go…" Robert started

"3"

Dipper slouched forward and leaned on his fingers in his sprinting stance. Wendy did the same as everyone was preparing the run.

"2"

Dipper closed his eyes while breathing in and out heavily. Wendy could see the warmth of his breath mist in front of him.

"1"

Dipper opened his eyes and focused on the track ahead of him.

"GO!"

Dipper kept his promise and left everyone in the dust including Wendy. He was undoubtedly the fastest on the team now. And to their amazement, he kept the fast pace the entire time until he finished the four miles.

Wendy finished before the crew and everyone laughed as Derick came in dead last.

"All bark and no bite!" Wendy teased.

"Shit! I knew he was fast, but he didn't even give me a chance. He crushed my pride as soon as Robert said go."

"It's what you get for having a big mouth." Allie giggled.

Dipper walked up to Derick and gave him a high five.

"Sorry man! You can blame Wendy for your humiliation." Dipper teased.

By the time they finished the rest of Dipper's exercises, students were starting to show up to school.

"Hope the workout was the push you guys wanted." Dipper said as everyone walked to the showers.

"I think I'm going to cough up a lung!" Derick coughed.

"I think it was exactly what we needed." Robert said.

"I'm just happy I get to go take a shower now." Stephanie whined.

"Are we doing this again tomorrow?" Allie asked looking at Dipper.

"Well, it's up to you…I mean I'll be here… every weekday…sometimes weekends." Dipper admitted.

"Dude don't you have an off switch?" Derick complained

"Unlike you guys, I have nothing better to do with my time." Dipper said

"He's ahead of all his advanced classes and has already turned in homework that isn't even due for a month." Wendy stated. She found this out when she followed Dipper around school trying to make him join the team.

Everyone just stared at Dipper.

"What? Did you think that reading my school books in the cafeteria was just a hobby?" Dipper asked innocently.

Everyone then went to their designated locker rooms and took showers. Soon after, they said goodbye and headed to their classes.

…

It was lunch when Wendy called out to Dipper and joined him for lunch.

Wendy just before lunch saw a video that was uploaded showing Dipper and Pacifica dancing together at a party her family put on. Wendy put the pieces together and guessed that was the reason for Dipper's kidnapping yesterday.

It's not that the video bothered her, but seeing Dipper enjoying his time with Pacifica in the video somehow made her worry. But not only the video with Pacifica. The video with him and Tambry too.

She felt like she was going to get left behind. That she had to do something or else she would lose her chance to be with Dipper.

"Um… Dipper? I was wondering… would you mind if I came to hang out after practice today? Maybe we could do a movie night?"

"Sure Wendy. That sounds fun." Dipper said innocently, oblivious to the plans she was making for that night.

…

It was late when Wendy finally made it over.

Dipper opened the door for Wendy with a big grin on his face.

"Nice of you to finally join me." Dipper teased.

"Yeah sorry. It took forever to sneak out after dinner. Dad doesn't really let me have fun on school nights."

Wendy entered and headed for the living room.

"Where's Mabel?"

"She's having a study session with Candy and Grendel at one of their places. And if you were wondering, Grunkle Stan already went to bed. His age is really starting to show."

They both giggled as Wendy thought, "Perfect. No interruptions for what I'm going to do."

They decided to watch an old classic that was always easy for them to make fun of.

A little into the movie, Wendy started inching closer to Dipper on the couch they were watching on.

But the closer Wendy got, the more nervous she became at the idea of trying to flirt with Dipper.

It wasn't until she touched his hand that he noticed how close she was with a flush face to his.

"Uuuuh, Wen-"

Wendy kissed Dipper to his surprise. The kiss confused him so he tried to get a word in, but Wendy was already pushing him back and leaning on top of him to deepen the kiss even further.

Dipper almost got lost in the kiss and accepted his fate for whatever Wendy had planned for him, but he found the strength to hold her back and break the kiss.

"W-Wendy! What's going on with you? Why are you coming on to me all of a sudden?"

"What are you talking about Dipper?" Wendy tried to dodge with a flush face.

"Come on Wendy. This isn't like you. After all the times we've been alone together and watched movies you've never done anything like this."

"Why are you acting surprised? Why would anything be wrong? I wrote my name in that notebook too you know."

"Yeah but this was out of nowhere. Besides… you've started to cry." Dipper said as he brought a hand up and wiped a tear from her cheek.

Wendy just then noticed the few tears falling from her eyes. She quickly wiped them off and got off of Dipper.

"I'm sorry." Wendy whispered.

"Just tell me what's wrong. Why did you kiss me?"

"Be..Because I feel like I'm going to lose you."

"What?"

"You've only grown closer to Pacifica and Tambry since their confession. And the more time you spend with them, the less I see you. I wanted you to join the Track team so I could get closer to you, but somehow your ending up closer to Tambry and Pacifica instead. I feel like I'm getting left behind."

"Wendy… what are you implying?"

"Dipper you're my best friend but there is a reason I signed that notebook. I want to be with you. I want to be closer to you. I want to date you. I…I-I love you."

Dipper just stared at Wendy with wide eyes and a gap mouth. Wendy just confessed to him… Was this a dream? It couldn't be. His muscles were still sore from track practice, there was no way this was a dream. But here she was. Wendy Corduroy was confessing her love to him.

Dipper surprised Wendy by suddenly tackling her on the couch and holding onto her tightly.

"You don't know how happy this makes me."

"Dipper?"

Dipper looked at Wendy's surprised face that was now blushing with how close he was to her.

"I love you too Wendy. It would mean the world to me if I could date you. I've been wanting to since that first summer we met. I've had the biggest crush on you for so long."

"Then why did you not claim that you loved me in the first place when I wrote in that notebook that I wanted to date you." Wendy asked surprised and confused.

Dipper let go of Wendy from his tight grip and sat back.

"Honestly… I was confused by it. By why you wrote your name in the notebook after all this time. I hadn't done anything special to gain your attention. And Tambry and Pacifica writing in it confused and surprised me even more. Actually the whole situation was confusing. I never thought in my life I would ever be so popular. And it made me reflect on my feelings for you. On whether it was healthy to keep going after a girl that might never return my feelings."

"But my heart was stubborn. Even after having half a school of girls say they wanted to date me…even after going on a date with Tambry and Pacifica. My feelings for you never changed."

"The truth is Wendy, I will always be hopelessly in love with you and no girl in Gravity Falls can take your place. For better or for wor-"

Dipper was interrupted by a deep kiss as Wendy laid on top of him and held him tightly. Her lips pressed deeply against his. Dipper accepted the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer.

After a few moments, they broke their kiss and Dipper looked into Wendy's emerald eyes.

"You know, some of the things you say are really cheesy and cliché." Wendy said with a slight blush.

Dipper's cheeks started to turn a red hue too. "I'm sor-" Dipper began, but Wendy put a finger to his lips.

"I like the cheesy stuff. Just like the cheesy movies we always make fun of and love so much."

They both smiled as they clung to each other's bodies started another passionate kiss.

When they finally freed themselves for air Dipper asked, "Soooo does this mean we are dating now?"

"What do you think Sherlock?" Wendy said sarcastically.

Dipper grinned.

"Have you really had a crush on me since that first summer?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah… I did." Dipper answered with a flush face as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Excuse me for asking but what exactly made you realize that you had a crush on me? Was it love at first sight with my pretty looks like in the movies we watch?" Wendy giggled.

"Nothing as cliché as that. But I didn't think you were pretty, I thought you were gorgeous and you still are."

Wendy blushed at the compliment and started to feel a little shy now that Dipper started to easily flirt and open up to her.

"As everyday passed by, I could feel myself getting more and more infatuated with you. And it wasn't just because of your looks."

"I've always thought you were intelligent, witty, energetic, curious, whimsical, strong-willed, athletic. And that's just naming a few things. You always were relaxed and played things off cool. Something I could never do. I looked up to you and was inspired by you every day to enjoy the small things and relax. To enjoy myself and not stress about the small things."

Wendy blushed a dark red. She couldn't make eye contact with him. What Dipper just said wasn't cheesy. It was fucking romantic. Wendy wouldn't be able to think of so many things somebody might have liked about her. But Dipper didn't even have to think to point out her best qualities.

"That's really sweet Dipper."

"Yeah, well… that's only because you know about the sweet stuff… There's a dark embarrassing history behind my crush on you that I'm not willing to point out."

"Like what?!" Wendy said shocked. But a smile appeared on her face. Oh she knew this was going to be good. A childish excitement grew in her as she was eager to hear what Dipper meant.

"Did you not hear me say 'not willing to point out'."

"Oh come on! You can't say something like that and leave me hanging!"

Dipper turned away from her so he wouldn't give in to her demands and save himself from embarrassment.

"Pleeeeeease" Wendy cooed into his ear softly

Dipper looked back to see her emerald eyes looking up at him as she leaned against him.

" _Dammit. It's way too cute._ " Dipper thought.

Dipper gave a deep sigh and said, "Fiiine, I'll let you in on just how creepy I am."

"Yes! I can't believe that worked!" Wendy pumped when her cuteness act succeeded in tempting Dipper. Just like in the cliché movies.

Dipper started to think back until he decided which moments he was going to reveal to Wendy. Wendy sat there on the couch patently.

"Remember that dance Grunkle Stan put on?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I had this huge list of things I had to do to lead to my objective of getting you to dance with me. I couldn't just ask you to dance like a normal person. I always overthought everything."

"Oh my god that is adorable!"

"Oh I haven't even told you the creepiest and craziest part." Dipper sighed

"That was also the night me and Mabel found this old copy machine in the basement that looked completely broke. But we found out whatever you copy you can bring to life. And then somewhere down the line I copied clones of myself to get closer to you, but then they overturned me out of jealousy and it became a huge mess. At the end of the night, I never got that dance despite my efforts and destroyed by them."

"You know, if it was any other girl, they'd probably think you were crazy for bringing up a broken down cloning printer. But after all of our experiences together in Gravity Falls, it doesn't even surprise me that such a thing exists." Wendy chuckled.

"But I can't believe you made clones of yourself just to get the perfect dance with me. You made things way harder than they needed to be."

"Not as hard as I made it when I stole a time traveler's device to go back in time to simply win that stuffed creature of indeterminate species for you at the carnival games."

" .God. No way!"

"Yep. Blendin Blandin came to observe a time anomaly that happened to turn out to be us after we stole his device that looked like a measuring tape roll. I decided to go back in time to keep myself from hurting you with my lack of physical motor skills while also winning you that bear platypus or whatever it was."

"Wait… Wouldn't you have met yourself if you went back in time?"

"To answer that one must first have the basic understanding of what exactly time is."

"Ok smart guy, explain it then." Wendy challenged

"Well when you think of time, would you say it's forever or that it's only now at this moment."

"I guess when I think of time I would think of it as forever since now is only a small moment in time." Wendy answered.

"Well the truth is time isn't something you can analyze through once your trapped inside it as a physical being. Because what you are is something that hasn't been around forever and will be around forever, but at this moment you are trapped in time while time and forever are the same thing at the same time for forever."

"Ok the fact that my head is spinning right now proves that you are a huge nerd."

"Bottom line, time isn't something that can truly be measured in physical space unless you exist forever in the past, present, and future at the same time forever. And just because some may be able to travel through time at some point doesn't mean they have control over it or have an understanding of it since it is never ending and forever changing."

"Ugh, I think my brain just burnt a fuse." Wendy complained starting to get a head ache on the topic.

"Leading to the answer of why I have no idea why I didn't meet my past self or why he wasn't there and will probably never find out."

"Dude, you could have just said you didn't know instead of showing off." Wendy giggled.

"Well, I've thought a lot about it and I haven't really had the chance to speak my thoughts so sue me."

"Actually, I'm kinda confused because when I think back on it, you never did win me that stuffed animal and I did get hit in the eye. So after all that effort and trouble, what happened?

"…In the end I decided to go back to the original time line for Mabel. Winning that stuffed animal and keeping myself from hurting you meant that Mabel wouldn't be able to win Waddles at the guessing weight mini game. I couldn't let her lose something that was so precious to her."

Hearing his name, Waddles came waddling in to sit right next to Dipper, who petted him on the head.

Waddles gave a happy *Oink* and then disappeared squealing to another part of the house.

"I don't know if I should say that is the sweetest thing a brother has ever done for a sister or be insulted that you chose a pig over not giving me a black eye."

Both teens burst into laughter at the comment to the point that they were crying.

"I'm really sorry about it. If you want to get even, you can give me a black eye." Dipper said as he started to calm from the laughter.

"Nah, it's water under the bridge. Besides I never held it against you. It was an accident."

"Yeah… but the only thing I regret now is watching Robbie comfort you from the pain I caused with his stupid snow cone… Talk about pulling on the heart strings when I had such a deep crush on you."

Wendy gave a small frown at the mention of Robbie. She didn't think of that. She just realized how hard it must have been for Dipper to watch her date such a jerk.

"Dipper… do you hate me for dating Robbie?"

"Hate you? Wendy I could never hate you. But I do hate Robbie. For how he treated you and the lies he told. How he deceived you and took any chance to make himself look better. The guy was a jerk. And although I knew about the kind of person he was before it was revealed to you, I couldn't do anything about it. It still hurts thinking about the face you had when you felt betrayed and shut us both out."

Wendy frowned. She didn't mean to throw her anger at Dipper with Robbie. It wasn't his fault Robbie was a jerk. Dipper just wanted to help and reveal Robbie's true colors.

"Wait?... You knew he was a jerk before even I found out? How?"

"You kidding me? Because I hated him and he hated me. Oh god how he hated me. Mostly for the fact that me having a crush on you to him was no secret. Unlike a certain someone, he could easily see my nervous behavior around and also caught me starring at you a bunch of times. And the fact that we were so close and hung out all the time only made it worse. Robbie is the jealous type after all."

"I can't believe I never noticed."

"I didn't want you to. Because of how happy you looked to always see him."

"Wait what do you mean how he treated you?"

"Weeell, he might have beat the shit out of me a few times out of jealousy."

"Dipper!"

"What? I got him back when summoned a game character to kick his ass."

"Why didn't you tell me he was hurting you?!"

"I was a kid. For what reason would you ever take his word over mine?"

Wendy just glared at Dipper. "You should have still said something. You don't know if I wouldn't have believed you."

"Can you blame me if I was afraid you wouldn't?" Dipper questioned.

Wendy just sat back and sighed.

"Well at least it's in the past."

"No, I'm quite positive Robbie hates my guts just as much today if not more than in the past." Dipper mumbled but Wendy heard what he said loud and clear.

"What does that mean?" Wendy said with a worried frown.

Dipper, surprised at Wendy hearing his comment and angry that he couldn't keep his thoughts to himself was now nervously trying to dodge the question.

"Um, I mean why wouldn't he? I'm the reason you both broke up."

"We broke up because he was a jerk."

"Which you only found out after I showed evidence and pointed it out. The dude hates me, that much is clear."

"You're not giving the whole story. How are you sure he hates you now? Spill!" Wendy demanded now agitated.

"It's nothing I'm letting you get involved in. The last thing I want is for you to even speak to the guy whether we are dating or not."

"Dipper, Robbie is on the track team. If he's causing trouble, I want to know. Especially if he's doing something to you."

"Sorry but that isn't going to cut it. This is between me and him."

Wendy crossed her arms and sat back in the couch. She was clearly angry with Dipper for hiding something from her. Especially when it dealt with her ex and now that Dipper was her boyfriend.

"Just relax ok? I'm not that weak noodle armed kid anymore. I can take care of myself. Robbie was the reason I started boxing in the first place, so if he tries anything funny I'd gladly beat his face if things get out of hand."

"…fine" Wendy sighed.

She then moved back close to Dipper and snuggled against him on the couch. After a few minutes she started clinging and feeling up Dipper's biceps with a slight blush as they continued to watch the rest of the movie together.

When it was finally finished, Wendy excused herself and went home before she would get yelled at by her over protective father.

They kissed goodbye as they wanted the moment to last forever.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning. Let the crew know that I plan to get up again early tomorrow."

"Ok. I'll see you later…boyfriend." Wendy said with a big smile as she left.

As she disappeared down the road, Dipper grabbed his phone and went into the kitchen.

He had finally made his decision and had two people to call and give bad news to.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Officially Dating Corduroy**

It was early morning when Dipper woke up. He was still tired from the arguing from last night. To say turning down Pacifica and Tambry did not go as well as the other girls was an understatement.

Tambry yelled at Dipper because she thought they had fun together and had a lot in common, so she was confused at why Dipper was turning her down.

Pacifica yelled at Dipper because it was unexpected. She never thought she had a chance of losing to anybody. Especially Wendy. She was Pacifica Northwest! But she knew Dipper better than that. She knew her name and money didn't weigh in his mind. So why was he turning her down? From how Dipper defended Pacifica at her family ball, Pacifica knew Dipper knows her better than anybody else, which was why she was so angry…and yet sad.

They both wanted a reason. A reason why they weren't good enough for him. They wanted to know what was wrong with them. But the problem was…nothing was wrong with them. And Dipper told them that.

The reason why he chose Wendy wasn't because there was anything wrong with them or better about Wendy, but because he already had feelings for Wendy way before they even looked in his direction.

But that answer wasn't good enough for the two competitors. They swore that they would somehow change Dippers mind and make him fall head over heels for them.

And before Dipper could argue they hung up on him.

Dipper had no idea what to expect now. This break up was nothing like with the other dozens of girls. Pacifica and Tambry weren't going to give up like the rest and try to just be friends. They intended to win and were going to use every trick in the book.

Dipper couldn't help but remember how Wendy last night tried to get his attention to get him to notice her and not fall behind the other two.

If they tried something like what Wendy did…nothing was going to end well for him. And he knew Wendy wasn't going to be happy about it if they did try.

" _God I either have the best or worsed of luck!_ " Dipper thought

Dipper decided to text Wendy.

Dipper: Hey little red.

Wendy: Morning big bad wolf. A little early isn't it?

Dipper: Yeah, well I'm going to go do my routine if you and the rest of the crew wanted to join.

Wendy: Awesome! I'll txt them and we'll meet you there.

Dipper: Also…

Wendy: ?

Dipper: I broke it to Tambry and Pacifica last night after you left.

Wendy: And?

Dipper: They didn't take it well.

Wendy: Well of course they didn't dork.

Dipper: I'm just warning you…that it's probably not over. They don't plan on giving me up anytime soon.

Wendy: Figures. But I kinda saw this coming. But I'm confident after everything you told me last night that I've got them beat. Besides I trust you.

Dipper: That doesn't mean they won't try something.

Wendy: Like what?

Dipper: Something along the lines of what you tried last night to get my attention.

Wendy: Well if they try anything like that I swear I'll protect my man. Nobody messes with what belongs to a Corduroy!

Dipper: Things are definitely going to be awkward with Tambry during Track. And Pacifica we know has no problem kidnapping me. And that doesn't even include problems with your fan club both in school and on the track team. I'll probably have to watch out for Tambry's and Pacifica's fan clubs too…

Wendy: …Are you saying you're having second thoughts about going out with me?

Dipper: Of course not! I've never been happier knowing that I finally get to date my dream crush. I'm just telling you…we've got a long first day ahead of us.

Wendy: True. But I'll keep an eye on you. So don't be such a worry wart. I'll see you at the track soon.

With that, Dipper got out of bed and ready to head to the track at school.

…

Dipper was stretching and waiting for Wendy and his other senior teammates on the track field.

Out of all the things to mention to Wendy what they had to worry about, he didn't say anything about Robbie. Dipper knew how sensitive Wendy was to the topic of Robbie in the first place. No doubt he would hear about their relationship today. Dipper was expecting the news to spread throughout school like it always does. Fast like wild fire. It was still too early to tell who already knows. But by lunch today, Dipper knew for sure that most of the school would know by then. Including Robbie.

Dipper was thinking about how to keep Wendy from being further involved with Robbie when he was called by the crew he was waiting for.

But what surprised him was being tackled by Stephanie and Allie who were squealing like fan girls.

"Oh my God Dipper congrats on finally dating your dream crush!" Stephanie yelled enthusiastically.

"We knew you would end up with Wendy. What's not to love about her?! That plus the way you eye and flirt with her was always a dead giveaway!" Allie squealed

"Girls get off of him!" Wendy yelled with a flush face.

"Oh? What's the matter Wendy? You've never been this protective of him before?" Stephanie teased.

Wendy stood there, fists shaking with an embarrassed expression.

"Come on Stephanie, give them a break. They still have the rest of the day to get through." Allie argued sympathetically.

"Alright. But don't think the teasing from us will end." Stephanie said as she got of Dipper.

Dipper was then immediately picked up by Robert and Derick too some teasing of their own.

"Way to go squirt! Finally made the decision that we all knew was inevitable." Robert congratulated.

"Yeah dude, about time…so when you going to pull the moves on her and get her in bed?"

I began blushing as Robert smacked Derick in the back of the head.

"Come on Derick, you know Dipper isn't like that!"

"I know! I know! I was teasing! Just chill."

Wendy looked at her seniors with a disapproving look.

"Besides I bet you fifty bucks that it will be Wendy to make the first move to get Dipper in bed." Robert said with a sly grin looking over to Wendy.

"I'll take that bet!" cheered Derick

Wendy was starting to fume at her seniors who were not only teasing her, but her now boyfriend and it hasn't even been two hours in the day.

But she instantly calmed down when a hand started petting her head from behind. The sensation was new to her since she had always been tall but she quickly snapped herself out of it before it became to pleasurable.

She looked behind her to see Dipper smiling while petting her long red hair.

"Wendy. It's fine. They are just teasing trying to wild you up. Don't let them get to you."

The crew just starred at Dipper. Surprised by how quick he could influence Wendy.

Dipper took his hand off her head.

"Feel better?"

"Y-Yeah. Thanks Dipper."

"I thought you were going to be the one protecting me Ms. Nobody messes with what belongs to a Corduroy?" Dipper chuckled

Wendy became flustered and couldn't let words out of her mouth. At least none they could understand to form an English sentence.

"Wendy it's alright! Has becoming my girlfriend made you lose your coolheadedness?"

"No. It's just when you do things like that, I don't know how to respond."

"You want me to stop myself from doing stuff like that then?"

"No!" Wendy quickly responded. Then embarrassed by the sudden outburst in front of her friends.

"All I did was pat your head Wendy. It's how I used to get Mabel to calm down. And since I'm now your boyfriend I believe it's up to me to calm you down in any way I know how to keep you from overheating or embarrassing yourself."

"Yeah… I'm just not used to it."

"Well that's because you've never had a REAL boyfriend before who thinks more about your well-being than getting some tail. So I'm guessing there is going to be a lot that you'll be uncomfortable with at first that deals with somebody actually taking care of you."

Wendy's face was on fire. Her cheeks were about the same color of her hair.

"Want to pay up the fifty bucks now?" Derick whispered to Robert.

"Don't get all embarrassed Wendy. I'll admit that there are areas I'm lacking in too when it comes to relationships."

Now Dipper's face was starting to turn red.

"Like what? What are you going to be needing help with?" Wendy asked calming down a bit.

"Umm… Basically any kind of affectionate form except kissing?" Dipper admitted.

"I've only kissed girls and not that much else."

"A nervous virgin making the first move on an older girl, and that girl being Wendy? No thanks, I'll keep my money since it looks like the odds are in my favor." Robert sneered at Derick.

"Anyways…" Dipper said trying to change the subject.

"So you decided to tell them this morning?" Dipper asked motioning to the seniors.

"Actually… I kinda told the girls last night and they told the boys. But I had to tell my closest friends! I couldn't wait till today!"

"It's fine Wendy. I'd rather them find out first than Mabel."

"You mean she doesn't know?!" Wendy shouted surprised.

"I would not have gotten any sleep otherwise and I knew she would eventually find out today so I saw no need to tell my nosy twin just yet."

"She's going to murder you…" Wendy deadpanned.

"Nope. That would be too easy. If anything she is going to torture me."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Sibling News**

It was after Dipper got out of the showers and waited outside the locker rooms for Wendy that he knew the word was spreading quickly.

Already girls and couples who thought he and Wendy were perfect for each other came up and congratulated him. Some came up and started to start a fight. Dipper tried to reason with them but they ended up just stomping off. Others had mix feelings because they had a chance with Pacifica and Tambry again, but thought it was insulting for Dipper to not choose the one's they personally adored or admired.

Dipper took a look at the fangirl app and school website on his phone to see people were already posting about the news. No doubt Mabel would have already found out by now… and most likely Robbie as well.

Dipper gave a big sigh as he thought about what they were going to go through today. A lot of explaining. A lot of commotion whether good or bad. A lot of high school drama.

"Hey Dipper. Sorry it took so long."

Dipper turned to Wendy with a comforting smile.

"It's no big deal. It's given me time to sit back and watch the high school drama unfold."

"Already huh?"

"Yeah pretty much. I've already had people come up and tell me their personal opinions on the subject. Not that I asked them to. Whatever happened to keeping your nose out of other's personal business."

"This is high school Dip. There is no such thing as personal business." Wendy chuckled.

Dipper knew that but he was just complaining and speaking out loud. He always finds himself speaking his mind when he's with Wendy. Maybe because she actually listens.

"Anyways Dipper, we still have time till first period. Want to walk me to my locker so I can grab my books?"

Dipper nervously started to rub the back of his neck.

"Only if you'd enjoy my company."

Wendy quickly grabbed his hand.

"Dipper, you're my boyfriend now. You're really the only company I'll ever need. And if you're really worried about what I want, try to stick by my side as much as you can." Wendy giggled before pulling Dipper with her down the hall.

Dipper smiled as he was forced to find a pace with Wendy next to her as they both headed for her locker.

It took a few moments for Dipper to realize though that they were still holding hands. They were holding hands going down the hall together!

Dipper could feel the heat move to his arm and his hands start to feel sweaty. He always thought about holding hands with her like this. But somehow the gazes from the public as they walked down the hall made him nervous. As if he could screw up just holding someone's hand.

Wendy could tell right away though and gave Dipper's hand a nice squeeze.

Dipper replied with a squeeze back as he put his attention back to Wendy and not the eyes following them.

Wendy was the one with experience on the whole dating scene or at least had the required knowledge of it. So she knew how these things usually went and was used to it. Dipper just had to follow her lead.

When they both reached Wendy's locker, there was a shrill scream that filled the halls that sent a chill down Dipper's spine.

Before he could look over to where the scream came from he was tackled to the ground.

"DIPPER!" Mabel yelled in anger.

Dipper started to panic as his twin started shaking him in frustration.

"WHEN WERE YOU PLANNING ON TELLING ME THAT YOU WERE FINALLY DATING YOUR CRUSH!" Mabel yelled

"Today I swear!" Dipper pleaded

"We are twins! I'm supposed to know about your love life before anyone else! And yet I had to learn it from gossip at school to find out! I didn't even believe it until I saw the both of you holding hands!"

Thankfully Wendy came to her boyfriend's rescue.

"Come on Mabel. Easy on my merchandise. I just got him, I don't want you to brake him." Wendy chuckled as she pulled the alpha twin off her brother.

"Fine…" Mabel pouted.

"But don't think we are done with this conversation Dipper. When you get home, you are giving me all the details that transpired for you two to suddenly end up together." Mabel said before she stomped away to class.

"Wow. I've never seen Mabel so serious." Wendy whispered to Dipper.

"She has always been serious when it comes to my love life. I think she's just mad because she wasn't involved in us getting together."

"Anyways, I should probably get to class…Thanks for walking with me to my locker Dipper."

"Um… It was nothing. I-I mean it's what a boyfriend does right? Do you want me to walk you to your class too?" Dipper said embarrassed.

"No, your class is on the other side of the school right? And you haven't even grabbed your books yet."

Wendy then suddenly bent over and gave Dipper a little kiss on the cheek that took him by surprise. His face flushed a deep red as he then watched Wendy giggle in amusement to his reaction.

"But thanks for the offer stud. I'll see you at lunch Dipping Sauce." Wendy said as she walked away to her classes with a smile on her face.

When Dipper finally snapped out of his embarrassment. He noticed the lingering eyes in the halls which made him decide he better hurry to his locker and grab his own books.

As he was running down the hall, Dipper turned a tight corner and bumped into the unexpected but totally expected.

Pacifica…

Her things fell out of her hands as he lightly bumped into her causing him to fluster at seeing who it was.

"Oh!... Um-Sorry Pacifica. I didn't see you there."

Upon taking another look at her, Dipper noticed that Pacifica was dressed… a little differently than usual. Her clothes seemed to be more revealing than he thought school regulations should allow.

She was wearing a really short white skirt and a plain low purple tank top that showed off her cleavage. The clothes were more normal than what she usually wears but definitely looked good on her as it showed her hour glass figure. Dipper knew Pacifica could only be looking for trouble.

Pacifica snickered at her plan was coming together so soon as she slowly bent over and started to pick up her books.

"Are you just going to stare or are you going to help me pick up my books dork?"

"Y-Yes, sorry." Dipper stuttered as he flustered to help pick up her books.

"Um… Pacifica? What's with the new look? You usually dress for the highest fashion…"

"Just because I usually do doesn't mean I have to silly. I just decided to throw something on that was more comfortable today."

"Like hell you did. Pacifica Northwest doesn't just throw something on." Dipper thought to himself.

"Why? Does dressing casual look good on me?" Pacifica asked innocently. But her eyes couldn't hide her hidden intentions.

"Y...Y-Yeah it does." Dipper said trying to not make eye contact and pass her by before she tries anything.

"Good. Hearing that from you gives me more confidence." Pacifica said as she turned Dipper around and pulled him by the collar down closer to her.

"Remember Dipper. A Northwest doesn't lose. And I always get what I want…" She seductively whispered in his hear.

Pacifica then gave Dipper a peck on the cheek and then let go of his collar to proceed to her first period class. Swaying her hips back and forth of course in her tight mini skirt as she walked away confidently.

Dipper gave a hard swallow and retreated to his locker. Things were already not looking good for him.

But his bad luck still wasn't through as Tambry was at his locker waiting for him.

"T-Tambry?! What are you doing here? And how did you know which locker was mine?"

"There's nothing you can't figure out if you ask around online." Tambry smirked.

"And I came to let you know there's no hard feelings with turning me down. No matter how I'd hate to admit it, I knew ever since you bet Wendy for that date that you could have had feelings for her."

"Oh… Thanks. I'm glad you understand." Dipper said as he moved closer to her and started to unlock his locker.

But as his back was turned to her, a sudden chill started from his neck and went down his spine.

The reason being that Tambry was gently blowing on his neck.

Dipper turned around against his locker ashamed that he let his guard down. Tambry gave a devilish smirk to the chill her breath gave him.

"Don't get me wrong. Just because you have feelings for my best friend doesn't mean I'm just going to hand you over to her." Tambry said as she inched closer to him.

Tambry then brought a hand up and started to play with his thick brown hair which made Dipper wince at how comfortable it actually was to have somebody play with his hair.

But he quickly shook her hand off.

"Thanks for the warning but I need to get to class."

"So soon? We still have a couple minutes Dr. Funtimes. Why don't you spend it talking with me?"

"I'm sorry Tambry but I really think I should go!" Dipper said before he started running down the hall to his class.

When Dipper was safely in his seat, it was only then he realized that he forgot to grab his books.

"Oh well… Better safe than sorry." Dipper thought. Thankfully he was ahead in his classes.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Trust In Me**

Classes were quiet and calming for Dipper. Almost therapeutic since his mind was focused on class than what was waiting for him the rest of the day.

But class ended somewhat abruptly for him when it was time for lunch.

Dipper walked out of class keeping his eyes open for Pacifica and Tambry who could show up around any corner.

Dipper made it to the lunch room with no problems. But something seemed off. It was like he was being watched.

But his thoughts were interrupted as Dipper heard Wendy call his name from across the room to his embarrassment. She was happily waving her arm trying to get his attention until he knew full well where she was and that she was waiting for him.

Dipper waved back but then pointed towards the lunch line.

Wendy understood but made a suggestive hand motion telling him to hurry up.

Wendy was extremely giddy and excited about lunch today for some reason. But it brought a smile to Dippers face. The more time that passed dating her, the more Dipper noticed how much of a child she was. Clingy, easily excited, and wanting of his attention. It was refreshing seeing Wendy differently. She always seemed relaxed and patient. Always going with the flow. But here she was eagerly sitting at a table waiting for him as if he was a toy she couldn't be without.

Dipper grabbed a tray and noticed it was nacho and tuna fish sandwich day. He didn't eat school lunch much but he was pleased to find today was something he enjoyed eating.

Dipper finally made it back to Wendy at her empty table.

Dipper looked around but didn't see her friends anywhere.

"Finally! I could literally feel myself aging waiting for you." Wendy said as she pulled the seat out next to her."

"Wendy? Where's your friends? Your usually always hanging with them during lunch."

"What? And get teased more? Honestly I've had enough of that for today. So I told them I was eating lunch with you and they weren't invited." Wendy said as Dipper sat down next to her.

"Speaking of lunch… Where is yours?" Dipper said setting his tray down looking in front of Wendy to see an empty table.

Wendy chuckled and pointed at Dippers tray which caused Dipper to give a face of confusion.

"Dude we are sharing lunch today. I've seen a lot of couples do it in the past and I wanted to try it out. Unless you don't want to share?"

"So that's why you were so eager to see me. You were hungry and I was your food delivery boy." Dipper chuckled.

"A cute one at that. But that's a small part of my excitement. Truthfully I just wanted to see you. Class was boring as usual and for some reason all I could think about was you."

"What about me?"

"Like how new you are to the whole dating thing. Thinking about what couples do that would be fun to try and do with you. Maybe some things I haven't tried while dating."

"Like what?"

Wendy gave a smile to Dipper he had never seen on her before. It almost made him nervous.

"Do you really want to know?" Wendy asked innocently

Curiosity overcame Dipper so he nodded. And that was more than enough for Wendy to lean in and whisper exactly what she wanted to try. What she has been thinking of nonstop of trying with Dipper since last night.

The more Wendy revealed, the redder Dippers face got in embarrassment as Wendys soft lips whispered close to his ear.

"W-Wendy! D-Don't you think we h-haven't been together long enough to-"

"Are you saying you don't want to?" Wendy interrupted with a knowing smile.

Dipper's blush made his face hot as he looked at Wendy.

"I thought so." Wendy smirked.

"… Have you ever done anything like that before?"

"Nope. I haven't done anything like that with the other guys I've dated. But that's because I never loved them. Unlike a lucky someone."

Dipper's blush started to calm down as he decided to sit closer to Wendy and pull his tray between the two of them.

Wendy happily grabbed a half of Dippers sandwich and started to chow down. Dipper started to work on his nachos.

A few moments of eating later, Wendy got Dippers attention before he took another bit of a nacho cheese covered chip.

Wendy then pointed to her mouth, and instinctively to Dippers surprise, he fed her the chip.

As Wendy munched on the chip, Dipper tried to explain this feeling of butterflies in his stomach and joy in just feeding her a chip.

Wendy looked to be enjoying the feeling too… at least until they were interrupted.

"Dipper! Wow what are the chances of me seeing you here." Pacifica announced as she took the seat close next to Dipper.

"Oh… Um… Hi Pacifica.."

Wendy was unhappily glaring at Pacifica.

"Looks like you are enjoying yourself with your… girlfriend." Pacifica said as she looked over glaring at Wendy. But quickly looks back to Dipper with a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry to interrupt such a moment but I was wondering if Dipper, you would have time to come tutor me tonight. I know you're ahead of the advance courses so I was hoping you could help me."

"Oh… Well…" Dipper sneaked a peek towards Wendy and she was still glaring at Pacifica.

"I don't think tonight is going to work."

"That's ok my schedule this week is completely open. Name a time and place." Pacifica said smiling sweetly at Dipper.

"Umm…"

"You know… I'm good at tutoring at certain subjects as well. I'm sure there is a subject you have less…experience in. Maybe we can help out each other." Pacifica said seductively.

"I-I'll get back to you on that..." Dipper said trying to not look at Pacifica's cleavage as she leaned forward towards Dipper.

"Make sure that you do…" Pacifica said softly as she walked away.

Wendy looked like she was about to lose it. She wasn't stupid, and Pacifica having the nerve to flirt with her boyfriend in front of her made Wendy want to tear her a new one.

But Wendy quickly turned her glare to Dipper after Pacifica walked away.

"So… You plan on tutoring Pacifica then?"

"I don't think that would be a good idea. The tutoring she has in mind… No it would definitely not be a good idea."

"Did you see her this morning before you got to class or something?"

"Yeah I kinda ran into her…literally.

"And what about-"

"Dr. Funtimes!" Tambry interrupted.

"I see Pacifica ruined the mood so now I can move in to ask if you have any plans Saturday night?"

"Why?" Dipper asked hesitantly

"Nate and the guys told me about a party being held and I was wondering if you wanted to go with us."

"Tambry…" Wendy growled

"Chill Wendy, it's just a party. What? You don't believe your boyfriend is capable of protecting himself from me?"

Wendy calmed down a little until..

"I mean… not that I don't know how to use a pair of handcuffs…" Tambry said seductively as she looked at Dipper causing him to blush.

"Sorry but Dipper is going to be busy this weekend. Aren't you Dipper…" Wendy implied.

"Oh uh yeah. I was planning on taking Wendy to a movie this weekend."

"Well, if you have a change of plans let me know." Tambry said as she walked away with a smile on her face.

Wendy stood up and was about to chase after Tambry and give her a piece of her mind but was quickly grabbed and pulled back. To her surprise she landed in Dippers lap as he held her hand keeping her from getting away.

Dipper then wrapped his arms around Wendy's waist holding her close.

"Ignore them… alright?"

Wendy looked like she was about to argue but Dipper asked a question that stopped her from struggling.

"Don't you trust me?"

"…of course I do…"

"Then trust me when I say I will try my very best to not put myself in a situation that will give them the upper hand... Ok?"

"…ok"

"I love you Wendy. Nothing is going to change that. So don't worry."

Wendy looked down at Dipper. "I'm not as much worried with you as I'm annoyed with them. I mean they were totally flirting with you in front of me!"

"We both knew it was going to be rough. Nothing has happened that hasn't been expected right?"

"Yeah… I guess we were expecting this… And it could be a lot worse."

"See? We'll get through it. Once they realize how serious we are and that my feelings aren't going to change, it will die down by itself."

Wendy sighed knowing Dipper was right. She simply leaned back and enjoyed being held by Dipper as she sat in his lap. But again, their moments are interrupted. But this time by the bell to head for class.

"Oh shit!" Wendy said in realization.

"What?"

"Coach asked me to make sure the track storage shed was locked since somebody's been stealing equipment from it. I was supposed to do it during lunch but-"

"Don't worry. I got it."

"Really?"

"What are boyfriends for other than running errands?"

Wendy punched him in the arm then pulled out a key chain with a single key.

"Here's the key to lock up. Just hold onto it until practice and you can give it back."

"Sounds simple enough."

Wendy kissed Dipper gently on his lips.

"That's for being so sweet. I'll see you after school."

Dipper wore a smug grin as he watched Wendy walk off to class.

Dipper got up and held the key tightly in his hand and started heading out of the school to the track field.

"Ten minutes left till class. Easy. I've never been tardy and I won't start now." Dipper said to himself as he passed the parking lot to the track field.

The track storage shed was finally in view for Dipper until something whacked him in the back of his head…Dipper was now unconscious.

…

Dipper woke up in a groggy state. He tried to move his arms to get up but found they were tied behind his back. And also noticing that he couldn't move his feet, he concluded that it was the same with them.

Dipper's head hurt. He had a major headache as if somebody split his head open. But it dawned on him that somebody might have, now that the memory of suddenly getting hit in the back of the head came back to him.

"Too bad that didn't kill you. It would have made things a lot easier to just dump your body somewhere and that be the end of it."

Dipper shifted into a kneeling position as he opened his eyes. It was dark but it didn't hide the face of the figure in front of him.

"Robbie…" Dipper spat like poison in his mouth.

"Morning Dip-shit!"

"What the hell are you doing Robbie!" Dipper shouted.

"Nothing in particular. Just going to try to convince a piece of shit to break up with my ex and maybe teach him a lesson or two about where he belongs."

A foot suddenly came from the darkness and kicked Dipper in the face. The force sent Dipper falling to the ground and made his head spin as he slowly tried to get back up.

His eyes were starting to adjust to the darkness around him and he noticed two other figures in the small room he was in.

Dipper guessed it was Drake and Jonny. But they kept quiet.

"How many times do I have to beat your ass until you get it through that brain of yours?" Robbie said to nobody in particular.

Another foot came out of the darkness kicking Dipper in the back of the head sending jolts of pain as it was where he was knocked out."

"You two just can't stay away from each other. It's like there's always a magnetic connection drawing you both closer and closer to each other.

"Well technically magnets have a repelling force also-"

Suddenly there was a kick into Dippers stomach shutting him up as all the air left him.

"Do you think this is some kind of joke?!" Shouted Robbie

"Do you have any idea the situation you are in right now?"

"It's not too hard to figure out. I'm getting beat to death by a stalker and a couple of his lackeys."

"Wendy is mine! You hear me? I didn't follow her onto the track team so you could destroy my plans of getting back with her!"

Robbie punched Dipper in the face.

But after recovering Dipper just smiled weakly.

"She could care less about you. Even if you joined the track to somehow get closer to her, there was never a chance of you getting back togeth-"

Robbie interrupted Dipper by punching his face again.

Dipper started chuckling to himself.

"You're an asshole Robbie. The only reason why she dated you before was because she thought otherwise. But you blew it. And as far as I can tell, you haven't changed since the day she broke up with you. You still are and always will be an asshole!"

Robbie punched him in the face again.

"You're lucky your face is so sturdy Dip-shit. I'm surprised we haven't broken it yet."

Robbie then decided to switch it up and knee Dipper in the stomach.

"Say you'll stay away from Wendy…" Robbie demanded.

But Dipper kept his mouth shut this time.

"SAY IT!"

Dipper spat the blood in his mouth hitting Robbie's face.

"Fuck off" Dipper spat.

Robbie had enough. He grabbed a baseball bat behind him that Dipper figured was how he was knocked out in the first place.

"See? I was right. Can't fight somebody bigger than you unless you have the upper hand. Pathetic.."

Though his words were tough, Dippers heart was racing. But he wouldn't flinch. He wasn't going to show weakness to Robbie of all people, so he stared him down. But Dipper knew… one more good hit in the head…and he was dead.

"Fine… Have it your way tough guy. I'm sure it will be a big surprise for everyone when you are found dead in this track shed during practice. And I'll be there holding and comforting Wendy as she cries her heart out over your death. Who knows? Maybe it will be just enough to have her run back into my arms."

"You stay away from her!" Dipper shouted blocking the sound of struggles of opening the door behind Robbie.

Robbie kicked Dipper onto his side.

Dipper's heart was racing and tried to struggle with his restraints but he was weak and couldn't think straight.

Dipper looked up to see Robbie winding up for the swing.

"Night Night Dipper"

As Robbie was about to swing, the door broke open flooding the dark room with blinding light.

Dipper could hear Robbie suddenly being tackled to the ground as his bat dropped and a commotion sprung to life as people started to run into the small storage shed and fighting broke out.

Dipper could feel somebody kneeling beside him calling out his name in a worried tone but everything he heard was getting fuzzy as he couldn't open his eyes… Worse he was starting to pass out.

"DON'T YOU DARE DIPPER!"

Another worried voice suddenly appeared next to him. But unlike the other voices, this one was clear as a bell to him. It was those screamed words that made him want to try to stay conscious. But all other sounds were still fuzzy and were fading.

Dipper tried to open his eyes even in the what seemed like blinding light, but found he couldn't. His face was now swelling from the punches and kicks he took. Dipper figured he had more than a pair of black eyes at the moment.

Dippers stomach, chest, and head all started to hurt and painfully ache as he was becoming more relaxed.

Again the only voice clear to him, started to for some reason comfort him.

"It's ok Dipper we got you… Don't worry help is on the way… Stay with me…"

He clung to the voice trying to stay conscious for as long as possible… but even the clear voice was starting to fade.

"No! Come on Dipper… Don't you leave me… You have to stay awake!... Dipper!... DIPPER!"

 **Writer's Notes: HAhAHahHA! Oh the cliff hangar! I'd like to say I'm sorry for not updating any of my storysfor the past few months. Work during the summer was tiring. But hopefully now during the school year, I will be able to make some free time to update my stories.**

 **P.S. This story might be coming to a quick close. Haven't decided. HAHahahaHHhaa**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Nothing Matters But You**

Wendy's POV

After leaving Dipper, I met with the Robert, Derick and Stephanie in the hall. They were teasingly asking me how my lunch date went. I tried to just ignore them and their antics until Allie came running up to us scared out of her wits and out of breath.

"You guys! Wendy! Please Come Quick!" Allie cried out as she ran up to us.

"Wow! Calm down Allie. What's wrong?" Derick asked.

"You Guys! I was coming back from lunch when from the parking lot I saw Dipper walking toward the track field. I was going to shout out to him but then I saw some guys knock him out with a bat! Please! We need to go help him!" Allie screamed terrified and in tears.

Allies yelling got everyone's attention within earshot and time just stood still. It wasn't until Robert started to act that everyone realized the seriousness of the situation and snapped out of it.

"Stephanie! Go get the principal! Derick! Try to calm down and comfort Allie. Wendy and I-...WENDY!" Shouted Robert

I never noticed that I was already running towards the track field. My mind was racing and the adrenaline of worry made me seem weightless as I quickly glided across campus and across the field.

As I was sprinting across the field I noticed a shining glint on the track that caught my eye. I stopped to pick it up and found that it was the key I had just given Dipper.

Robert, Derick and Allie quickly caught up to me as I held the key tightly in my hand as I worryingly looked around not finding Dipper anywhere.

We were about to catch our breath and we could see the principal and a couple teachers running towards us with Stephanie in the distance, but then we heard yelling coming from the storage shed.

We raced towards the door finding it was locked from the other side, I banged on the door calling out to Dipper hoping he was in there. Hoping he was alright. But the yelling inside only got louder.

Robert pushed me aside as Derick and him tried opening the door themselves. They then started to slam into it trying to make it budge. With a couple big coordinated slams into the door with their shoulders, they were able to break through whatever was blocking the door.

In that moment, there was no hesitation for Robert to immediately pull the surprised Robbie outside and tackle him to the ground as he struggled and dropped the bat.

Derick knocked out Drake with one punch as he tried to help Robbie.

In the confusion, Jonny tried to escape but Stephanie tripped him next to Derick and immediately ran into the shed.

"WHERE'S DIPPER!" I yelled at Robbie. But he didn't answer.

"Wendy!" Stephanie shouted

I ran into the shed and time froze again as I saw a bloody beat up Dipper tied helplessly on the ground as Stephanie called out to him and tried to untie the him. But there was no answer to her.

I ran and kneeled next to him with tears in my eyes.

"D-Dipper?" I said softly trying to find my voice.

I could see Dipper suddenly start to pass out as his body began to relax.

"DON'T YOU DARE DIPPER!" I yelled with tears falling from my face.

With the injury on his head, he no doubt had a concussion. Passing out was the worst thing for him. If he passes out, he might not wake back up. Which is why I demanded...I begged and pleaded for him to stay conscience with me.

I could see Dipper struggle to stay conscience as my words got through to him. I gently tried to hold him in my arms. His face was starting to swell and show the bruises on it and the rest of his body. But I could clearly see the pained expression in his face. He was hurting so much.

"It's ok Dipper, we got you...Don't worry, help is on the way...Hang in there." I held him close as I could finally hear the sirens of the police and ambulance. But I could see Dipper slowly fading out.

"No! Come on Dipper... Don't you leave me! You have to stay awake! Dipper! Dipper!"

As I cried out the ambulance drivers quickly tore him out of my arms and carried him out on a stretcher and put him in the ambulance.

I never noticed when Tambry, Pacifica, and Mabel came running up to us. It never clicked when a crying Mabel got into the ambulance with Dipper as it drove off. Everyone was trying to comfort me or trying to get the full story. But my mind was blank. My chest felt twisted. My stomach felt sick. I didn't know what to do with myself, so all I could do was cry.

I never liked to cry. Especially in front of others. I was a Corduroy. I wasn't supposed to show weakness. I was supposed to be tough. And I never did.

But none of that mattered. Seeing Dipper in such a state, thinking of the worst scenario, it all didn't matter. It didn't matter as my tears fell onto Tambry and Pacificas shoulders as I hugged them tightly. It didn't matter if the whole school was watching from a distance as Robbie, Drake and Jonny were taken away by the police. My beliefs, my composure, my image, everything was meaningless to the pain, sorrow, and worry I felt at this very moment. Nothing in my mind but regret as the picture of Dipper being torn from my arms and taken away from me in the worst way.

...

 **Hey guys! What do you think? Should I be close to the end of this story or continue it? If you think I should continue, you need to read my main profile page to tell you about the voting session I'm doing.**

 **Since I have many other stories I want to do, I'm holding a vote on which stories I get to work on. The one's that get the most votes are the ones I will update! You can either just vote, or get multiple votes by making fan art and emailing it to me or sending my a web address, OR you can tell me how you think the story should end or continue.**

 **It's hard coming up with more content for a beloved story, so I'm seeking help from...YOU! THE READERS! If you write a chapter, I will judge it and pick the best one to be put up. Of course I may change it so you have to be okay with that.**

 **Writing a chapter = 5 votes**

 **Fan Art = 3 votes (for each)**

 **Voting = 1 vote**

 **If you want to just vote, type with your reviews "VOTE TO CONTINUE"**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Comforting**

Dipper was being rushed to the Gravity Falls Hospital, with Mabel in tow in the ambulance van. Everyone was trying to get a sense of what just occurred. Wendy could not cooperate with anyone at the moment given her state of shock and vulnerability. It was Tambry and Pacifica that sprang into action.

Despite not knowing the entire situation, Pacifica and Tambry knew that Dipper was in bad shape on how Wendy was affected. But even with worry in their own hearts, they stayed strong for Wendy who was distraught by the incident. Especially since they've never seen the prideful teenager ever in such a state for as long as they have lived in Gravity Falls.

Pacifica immediately started yelling at the principal and teachers to do their job and get everyone back into their classrooms and disperse the nearby crowds.

Tambry who was the closest to Wendy tried to comfort her the best she could. But Wendy was being unresponsive.

"Pacifica…there's no way we can take her back into the school. Not like this…" Tambry commented with sadness in her voice.

"I know… just give me a sec." Pacifica said

The Northwest beauty pulled out her phone and started dialing a number.

"Father? Something happened…" Pacifica said with actually worry in her voice.

"It's Dipper… Something happened to him. We don't know the whole story but he's being rushed to the hospital. We're worried."

Pacifica then looked to Wendy who was spaced out in Tambrys arms.

"And not only that, one of my friends are completely distraught. She saw the aftermath of what happened to him…mhm…yes I would like to bring her. She needs me and her friends to help get her through this…Thank you father."

Pacifica close the phone and look towards Tambry.

"My father is coming with a limo to pick us up. We can take her to my place until she recovers."

It didn't take long for a black limo to show up in the parking lot. Pacifica and Tambry helped Wendy move along into the limo where Preston Northwest was waiting. As soon as the three of them were in, they started their way back to the Northwest Manor.

"Do you know what happened?" asked Preston

"No…she hasn't said anything to us." Pacifica stated sadly to her father.

"I saw the police put Robbie and a couple of his boons in the cop car. They also picked up a bat that was…covered in blood." Tambry spoke gently. Wendy flinched remembering the damage it had dealt.

"That doesn't leave much to the imagination does it…" said Preston

"Father-" Pacifica began but Preston interrupted her.

"Say no more Pacifica. I will go to the hospital myself and see he gets the best treatment and service money can buy. Besides I've grown quite fond of him. He's a charming young man."

Pacifica tried to hide her blush but still was worried over the whole situation. Did Dipper even have medical insurance?

Pacifica just sighed and put her face in her hands trying to hold herself together. Tambry wasn't doing to hot either as she was reading through online reviews of the situation from her school mates. Nothing but theories and worst case scenarios. Nobody knew exactly what happened in that shed or why it happened. The only person who might have some idea other than the criminals and the victim is Wendy. And though she was recovering, it was too soon to tell when she would be willing to talk about it.

"God I can't even imagine how Mabel feels right now. Before this year, they seemed inseparable." Tambry stated sadly thinking about the happy energetic twin who was in tears as she got into the ambulance.

Pacifica thought about Mabel. She is probably in worse shape than Wendy.

"Father… when you go to the hospital…it might be hard but you should bring Mabel Pines back to the manor. If I know her, she will be exhausting herself to know end until Dipper is better. She's going to need a break and sending her home alone isn't comforting."

"I'd have to agree with you on that. If she's the same age as you, leaving her at the hospital in her sorrow is the worst thing for her. I do believe the more people you surround yourself with in this situation the better."

They arrived at the manor and Preston dropped them off.

"I will keep in contact with you on the situation. Don't worry. I will take care of everything."

Preston then left in the limo speeding towards Gravity Fall General Hospital.

Pacifica leads Tambry and Wendy inside Northwest Manor to a private room where they usually entertain guests.

"Go ahead and take a seat on the couch and try to make yourselves comfortable."

Wendy and Tambry sat down in the fine comfortable leathered couch. Somehow finally sitting down made them feel more relaxed.

Pacifica soon joined them on the couch on the other side of Wendy after asking a butler to provide snacks and refreshments for our guests. Though she wasn't sure if anybody was going to be hungry.

"Where's your mother Pacifica?" Tambry asked

"She's on a business trip. But that makes things better. We need the privacy to talk I think."

Tambry and Wendy silently agreed.

It seemed they sat there for a good while silent. Waiting for when the main topic they dreaded would begin.

But finally…Wendy spoke up.

"I'm sorry. This is all my fault. Everything…Even what happened to Dipper." Wendy said as tears started to roll down her cheeks once again.

"Don't you think that… Nobody ever saw this coming. Not even Dipper."

"No it is! I've always known Robbie to be obsessive with me all these years. I mean he followed me onto the track team! But I just put it in the back of my mind!" Wendy cried.

"Just because he followed you onto the track team, doesn't mean you could have saw this coming." Pacifica comforted.

"Yeah! Robbie has always been a jackass but this is a new low for him. I never thought he would think of crossing such a line. I'm just as surprised as you Wendy that he was even capable of that. I mean we three grew up in this town together."

"But Dipper knew…Dipper always knew! He knew the kind of monster he was! He knew everything that Robbie was capable of. That's why he tried to keep me out of it."

"Keep you out of what?" asked Pacifica

"I don't know… Last night when we got together before he called you girls…he told me he was sure Robbie hated his guts. I wanted to know how he knew that, but he dodged the question and said he wanted to keep me out of it and not speak to him. And despite knowing that Robbie could be giving problems to Dipper I didn't push it like I should have!"

"That sounds very much like Dipper. Trying to take on it all by himself so he doesn't bother the ones close to him. The idiot…" Pacifica chuckled sadly.

"Robbies my ex… It's my fault for not dealing with him sooner. It's my fault for not getting the truth from Dipper."

"That doesn't make it your fault." Tambry argued

"But it's also my fault Dipper was even near the track shed in the first place!" Wendy cried

Tambry and Pacifica paused.

"I was so caught up in finally dating Dipper and being a couple that I made him do the job I was assigned! That I forgot to do during lunch! If I had just done it myself, he wouldn't have been alone and ended up like that…"

"And who's to say the same thing couldn't have happened to you!" Pacifica argued.

"It's obvious Robbie is a psychopath! What if he decided to kidnap you or worse? Do you think that would settle with Dipper! If I know Dipper like I know I do, I know he'd rather be beat the shit out of than let Robbie put his hands on you if he knew before that Robbie was capable of this!"

"She's right Wendy… Despite what happened to Dipper, we know he would never blame you for this or want you to think it's your fault." Comforted Tambry

Wendy wiped her eyes and tried to pull herself together.

"But what can I do now?" Wendy stated

"Don't you mean what can 'we' do now?" commented Pacifica

"You aren't the only one this has affected Wendy. You aren't the only one who loves him. Don't forget that." Said Pacifica in an authorative tone.

"Pacifica's right Wendy. Don't think your alone on this. But the truth is… there's nothing we can do for Dipper at this moment." Says Tambry

And it was the truth. What happens now is out of their hands. The girls knew this. Which is why it was so sad and frustrating. When you're not able to do anything for the one you love and you knew they were in pain. All they could do was wait…wait for the calls Preston Northwest had promised.

 **Hey guys! I would like to thank you all for all the votes this week to continue giving you this new update! But I'd like to give another a special thanks to DJ Rodriguez! Because of him sending in his ideas on how the story should continue, you were able to read this continued chapter! BUT REMEMBER THAT YOU CAN DO THE SAME! If you think I should continue, you need to read my main profile page to tell you about the voting session I'm doing. But I summed it up down below.**

 **Since I have many other stories I want to do, I'm holding a vote on which stories I get to work on. The one's that get the most votes are the ones I will update! You can either just vote, or get multiple votes by making fan art OR you can tell me how you think the story should end or continue and message me on a private message.**

 **It's hard coming up with more content for a beloved story, so I'm seeking help from...YOU! THE READERS! If you write a chapter, I will judge it and pick the best one to be put up. Of course I may change it so you have to be okay with that.**

 **Writing a chapter = 5 votes**

 **Fan Art = 3 votes (for each)**

 **Voting = 1 vote**

 **If you want to just vote, type with your reviews "VOTE TO CONTINUE"**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Vows between Women**

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" yelled Wendy

"You girls are still going to try and steal Dipper away from me after everything that's happened to him! Do you have no respect for his decisions?!"

"Well no offense Wendy but look where his decisions have gotten him." Pacifica said harshly.

All three girls flinched at the statement. Even Pacifica knew she took it too far.

"Well let me make this clear! You two-"

"OH MY GOD JUST STOP IT ALREADY! DIPPER IS IN THE HOSPITAL AND YOU GIRLS ARE BICKERING LIKE THE SCHOOL GIRLS YOU ARE!" Mabel shouted.

The three girls didn't even notice Mabel had showed up. It must have been hard to leave Dipper but to show up to nothing but fighting? This isn't what Pacifica planned for Mabel.

"Mabel?! H-How's Dipper?" asked Pacifica.

"The doctors said he's going to be fine… He has a cracked skull and a few broken ribs but he should be able to make a full recovery in time."

All the girls gave a sigh of relief.

"The doctor also said that he was lucky not to suffer any brain damage and that it was a miracle that he stayed awake as long as he did with his concussion. Staying awake long enough to get treatment before he passed out was what made all the difference."

Wendy had tears again. She was so happy that Dipper was alive and that she did everything she could to keep him awake."

What about my father? We still haven't heard from him?" asked Pacifica.

"He was too busy helping my brother with his medical insurance and contacting my parents and Grunkle Stan. He decided it would be best for me to take a break and come tell you guys myself."

But Mabel was going to change the subject. It's about time the girls knew where they stood and everything was out in the open. Dipper had gone through too much as it is. And Mabel wanted this resolved before he recovered.

"Is it really that hard to accept that you all love Dipper the same as each other! Yes, it's true that Dipper chose Wendy but not because there was anything wrong with Tambry or Pacifica. All three of you had an equal chance to date Dipper and Dipper just made the most 'logical' choice. Wendy was his first crush. He completely knew how he felt about her the most so he chose her. But that doesn't mean he doesn't love Tambry or Pacifica! I mean god! Is this what you're going to welcome him back to when he recovers! The stress of having to choose to be with only one of the girls he cares for and to drop the other two out of his life, just because you will never be able to trust each other when he dedicates himself to one girl!"

"If being in a relationship with you girls are going to cause him even more problems than this! I..I'd rather you not date my brother at all!"

Wendy, Tambry, and Pacifica were hurt by Mabels words. With everything that's happened to Dipper, her sisterly love has pushed her over the edge trying to think of what's best for him.

"Well what exactly do you want us to do Mabel! Dipper has to choose one of us!"

"WHO SAYS HE HAS TO CHOOSE ONE OF YOU!" Mabel yelled.

"God you girls are so closed minded…" Mabel mumbled to herself as she rubbed her temple.

"What are you talking about Mabel?" asked Wendy confused.

"Has it ever occurred to you to try and share Dipper?" Mabel asked.

The girls stared at her blankly.

"Have you ever thought that Dipper could possibly have a relationship with all three of you?"

"Mabel that's craz-"

"OH COME ON! It's not totally outrageous! It's a part of other cultures overseas. It's not as crazy has having a planned wedding for two people who have never met before."

Pacifica knew what Mabel was talking about. There were many different cultures and Pacifica got to experience them first hand with her parents' parties. She once met a man who said he had 10 wives at home because his religion allowed it. And planned marriages between Asian cultures were no stranger to these kinds of practices. She thinks it's called…a harem?

"Are you really thinking about this?!" Wendy said looking at Pacifica.

Pacifica gave a deep sigh.

"It's not uncommon as Mabel said in other cultures but how she thinks it will work between us is a mystery to me. I don't see how we can share Dipper." Pacifica stated.

"And why is that? Do you doubt Dipper? Do you think he'd love you less?" Mabel argued.

"No…" admitted Pacifica. She knew if anybody could pull this off it would be Dipper. He was always good at the complicated stuff.

"But isn't that for men who think of women as objects or trophies?" commented Tambry.

"Do you believe Dipper is that kind of person? Do you think he sees you as just trophies to be collected?" Mabel argued.

"Of course not..."

"Then what's the problem!"

"How can you just expect us to share Dipper! I mean… we've never even thought of having a relationship like that. When I imagine myself getting married, I don't imagine two other girls walking down the aisle with me to marry the same dude! I don't imagine sharing Dipper and taking turns on our honeymoon!" argued Wendy

The other two girls agreed. The thought never crossed their mind. It wasn't how they were raised. It wasn't in their culture. It was kind of scary not knowing what a relationship like that would bring or cost.

"So the only reason you girls are not going to share Dipper and make him suffer more is because you all are too selfish to share him, and scared because you were raised closed minded to other ways of living? Because either way I see it, this is your only option to make things easy on Dipper and not have each other's hearts broken." Said Mabel.

The three girls were deep in thought. Not able to believe that they were actually thinking of this and taking Mabels option seriously.

"If you say it like that, it makes us look like the bad guy…"

Mabel sighed.

"Think of it this way… you know each of you love Dipper and would be willing to do anything for his happiness. And you can't trust that kind of love when you push it away. But if you accept it and welcome it, you can trust each other, that the others would never do anything to hurt Dipper and to always put his happiness first."

"In a way, you look out for Dipper together. And I'll admit…An idea like this would make Dippers head explode. Deep down he probably thinks he doesn't deserve any of you. But we all know the kind of person Dipper is. He deserves so much more. He's had it rough most of his life and I'll admit I never make it easier on him. And in his twin sisters opinion, I think it's about time for the person he is to get recognized in the way he deserves. Not like how he ended up in the hospital in the first place."

Mabel's words were gentle, understanding and spoken from the heart. How could the girls disagree with her?

Wendy suddenly mumbled something into her hands as she covered her face which caught the others by surprise.

"What?" asked Pacifica

"I SAID OK!... I'm willing to try this if you girls are. I just want to be able to peacefully be with Dipper and I'm willing to do anything to not have to worry about him getting stolen from me. At least in this situation, there's no way Dipper could be taken from me. I'm willing to…share Dipper… in any form as long as we can be together." Wendy announced with a blush on her face as red as her flaming hair.

Mabel was surprised Wendy was the first to agree. Dipper chose her fair and square the first round. She thought Wendy would cling to that fact to deny the idea. But her openness and longing for a secure relationship with Dipper surpassed her own jealousy and selfishness.

The two girls looked at Wendy surprised. They never expected Wendy, the one who was already in the relationship with their lover to accept them into such a crazy relationship.

"W-What do you think Tambry?" Pacifica asked nervously as she fidgeted in place.

"I'm surprised Wendy accepted such a relationship… I do feel a little guilty though for some reason for forcing such a decision having to be made… Wendy…You're my best friend… We've grown up together in Gravity Falls. We've known each other for literally like forever. I think we've lost sight of that when we admitted our feelings for Dipper… If I had to do this kind of relationship with anybody. If I have to share the love of my life with anyone… it would be you. Because I trust you."

"Tambry…" Wendy said shocked.

"And Pacifica… I haven't known you as long. And for a long time I thought you were a rich spoiled snobbish-"

"Ok I get it!" Pacifica interrupted.

"But in this short amount of time, I've seen how strong and independent you are. How much weight has been placed on your shoulders because of just having the last name Northwest. You are younger than me and yet I don't think I could ever do some of the things you can. I've seen your kindness and caring for others even if you do it from the sidelines or in the shadows. It's why you make such a great cheerleader. I've also seen how much you love Dipper just as much as we do. I know I can trust you to make Dipper happy too. And if things get tough I know you're the kind of person who will keep us on track in this kind of relationship." Tambry said sweetly.

Pacifica looked over to Wendy who silently agreed and nodded to Pacifica in her agreement.

Pacifica was quietly overjoyed that the older women thought of her and respected her so much. She always felt like she was competing with them. From their curvier figures to their dating experience. Pacifica always thought they thought lowly of her which was why she tried to hold herself up high as a Northwest in front of them.

"I know I can be snobbish. And bossy. But I always felt like I was competing with you girls. You are older than me and have so much more experience with this kind of stuff. I've never dated anyone so I'm clueless when it comes to love except for the fact that I truly love Dipper. I've always had to figure out and do things on my own. And I know the way I was raised is different from you girls but I truly am jealous of your friendship with each other… friends name came easily for me. They were either bought by my parents or looking for something in return. That's why I fell in love with Dipper. He doesn't see me for how rich my family is. He looks at me for who I am. And now I know that you girls do too…If you're willing, I'd gladly be in a relationship with Dipper and you. Because I've found out I not only trust you…but look up to you as well."

Wendy grabbed Pacifica and Tambry on each side of her and pulled them in for a hug which made a peaceful moment of bliss as everyone's true feelings were now out and a giant weight was lifted from their shoulders.

Unfortunately, the silence was broken.

"Oh My God! It sounded as if you three were giving each other wedding vows! This is kinda super romantic!" Mabel squealed.

"W-Well I think it was more of an a-agreement or p-promise between each other." Pacifica stuttered embarrassed.

"And tell me what exactly is the difference between that and vows? Huh?" Mabel teased.

"It might as well be wedding vows. I think we can all agree that we plan on marrying that lucky dipstick sometime in the future." Tambry chuckled.

"Well I'm just glad things are finally settled and for some reason I've been more relaxed around you girls than I ever have?" questioned Wendy.

"We are making a commitment to each other. There's no reason to hide our true selves. We are no longer putting on a façade since we are now tied together which makes us feel more relaxed." commented Tambry.

"Now I just have to figure out how I'm going to explain this to my parents…" Pacifica spoke out loud to herself.

This got the other girls thinking too. They never thought about how their family and friends would react.

"I think I'm safe…" commented Tambry.

"I mean… my parents are actually two moms."

"What?!" yelled Mabel and Pacifica.

"Dude that totally slipped my mind!" Wendy chuckled.

"Yeah…I mean, if they are ok being open lesbians, then they are probably ok with me sharing my future husband. Besides they'd probably be ecstatic for me being in a relationship with not only a guy but two other girls." Tambry chuckled at the thought.

"Hmmm… I wonder if I should learn some of their techniques?" Tambry spoke out to herself.

"TECNIQUES OF WHAT!?" Screamed Mabel and Pacifica with hot flush faces.

"TAMBRY!" Wendy screamed a scarlet red.

"What?! It's something we need to think about."

"This is not the time or the place!" Pacifica stated blushing.

Tambry was busting out laughing now with Pacifica's innocent behavior. It was cute if Tambry dared say. And Wendy was acting even more childish on the subject so she couldn't even speak as she used her red hair dangling in her face to hide her scarlet red complexion.

"Anyways…" Wendy tried to change the subject.

"How do you think my dad and brothers are going to take the news?" Wendy asked.

"Well of course they are going to be protective! You are your fathers only daughter and you've been like a mother to your brothers since forever. But I wouldn't say there wouldn't be slight hatred of Dipper." Said Tambry

"What makes you say that?" Wendy asked a little worried.

"Come on Wendy. They are guys! If anything, they'd be jealous of Dipper dating three beauties. But also since your one of them, that might not sit well since you are a precious irreplaceable part of their family. When the subject comes up, unless you want Dipper to end up in the hospital again after he recovers, you have to make it clear to them that this was your decision and for your own happiness." Tambry explained.

"Family is one thing. But what about school? I'm sure they are going to have the exact same problem?" Mabel brought up.

"Uuuuugh…" All three girls groaned out.

"School…we had problems with us just confessing to Dipper. What's going to happen when word gets out that he's actually dating all three of us!"

"It's not a pretty thought." Deadpanned Tambry

"Can't we just keep it a secret?" asked Wendy

"You know that will never work out… I mean we are already acting normal around each other. How is that going to look when we are all with Dipper in public. If we aren't at each other's throats or me and Tambry are getting close to Dipper in front of Wendy, they will figure somethings up anyways." Pacifica said.

"I think the best strategy would be to come out with it." Mabel said.

"Out of the frying pan and into the fire huh?" questioned Tambry nonchalantly.

"It's going to take a lot of work. People might look at you differently because of it too. But if a relationship and maybe even a life with Dipper is the end game…"

"Pffft…Worth it!" Tambry exclaimed.

"One of us will have to be at his side every moment of the day. But that shouldn't be too hard with the three of us." Wendy said.

"Besides it's not like the school is 100% going to be against it, right? I mean, we have people who can support us right?" Pacifica said questioningly.

"We'll figure out who's supportive later…I think we are getting way ahead of ourselves. We haven't even talked to Dipper about this whole situation and what we've decided." Tambry explained.

"I mean…we don't even know how Dipper will feel about this. Or if he's up for it."

"Take it from me when I say he has enough of a hard time saying no to the three of you…Besides… are you really going to give him a choice?" Mabel said as she gave an evil knowing grin.

The three other girls grinned too at the thought. Even if he did try to say no, they were sure each of their unique… 'feminine charms' would convince him otherwise. The girls have put too many of their feelings into him anyways. Dipper was a Mamby Lamby, who in his innocence had strolled into a wolf packs den… and there was no escape from heated wolves who already have been eyeing the innocent Lamby for a taste.

But unfortunately, their troubles had just begun, since a certain soon to be convict had escaped with nothing but revenge on the mind.

 **WAZ UP! Wow! Girls can be scary! But as long as you keep an open mind I guess things can work out right?Unfortunately, even though they agreed to share Dipper, will things get any easier for him? It might not if a certain someone is on the loose ;)**

 **BECAUSE OF ALL THE VOTES I'M GETTING FOR THIS STORY SO QUICKLY, I'VE DECIDED TO POST ANOTHER CHAPTER EARLY! LUCKY YOU! Most of the votes are normal votes. But remember there are options to put in even more votes! There hasn't been any fanart yet, but a simple good drawing could make the difference in what I update next! And remember this, I'll post any and all drawings online in my deviant art account to show your dedication to your favorite series! Private message me if you have any questions!**

 **Since I have many other stories I want to do, I'm holding a vote on which stories I get to work on. The one's that get the most votes are the ones I will update! You can either just vote, or get multiple votes by making fan art OR you can tell me how you think the story should end or continue and message me on a private message.**

 **It's hard coming up with more content for a beloved story, so I'm seeking help from...YOU! THE READERS! If you write a chapter, I will judge it and pick the best one to be put up. Of course I may change it so you have to be okay with that.**

 **Writing a chapter = 5 votes**

 **Fan Art = 3 votes (for each)**

 **Voting = 1 vote**

 **If you want to just vote, type with your reviews "VOTE TO CONTINUE"**


End file.
